Destiny
by liquidgarnet
Summary: What if Courtney and Jason had a history neither could forget, no matter how hard they try. (please R/R)
1. How Do I Say

Please review and tell me if I should continue

Chap.1: How Do I Say

Courtney smiled at the flight attendant, taking the soft drink from her hand. Sighing, the blonde-haired woman leaned back in her chair, observing the clouds that lay just below the plane window. Glancing beside her, she noticed the brown-haired woman staring down at her hand, transfixed. 

"That diamonds huge" The stranger finally spoke, pointing towards the large diamond resting on Courtney's finger. 

"I just got it last night" Courtney responded, playing with the band to see the diamond sparkle in the light.

"What's his name?"

"Kevin" Courtney replied, a smile gracing her lips as she thought of the handsome fiancée waiting for her in Los Angeles. 

"Tell me everything" The woman squealed, turning her body towards Courtney. The blonde chuckled, her smile growing slightly as she remembered the extravagant proposal. 

"He took me to Tiffany's and let me choose any ring I wanted" Courtney whispered watching the brunette pale slightly, almost fainting in surprise. 

"That's got to be some guy, but tell me why you are on a plane to Port Charles with such an awesome guy back in L.A.?" The woman asked raising an eyebrow, watching the blonde before her tense visibly. 

"I have some loose ends to tie up" Courtney replied turning away from the brunette, towards the window again, in hopes of ending the conversation. 

"We are making our descent into Port Charles, please buckle your seat belts"

Courtney stepped off the elevator avoiding the rush of memories that hit when she entered the familiar hall. Glancing upwards, she smiled widely at Max who stood dutifully at his post, as if two years had not past. 

"Mrs. Morgan" The guard stated in surprise eyes sweeping over her figure to observe her new look. The blonde stood in a nee length black dress, high heels making her appear a few inches taller then she actually was. The only thing that had not changed, was her platinum blonde locks that still flowed beyond her shoulders. 

"I don't go by that name anymore Max, haven't for two years" Courtney stated, with a twinge of sadness. Holding her head up high, she brushed by Max, standing directly in front of the oak door she still held a key too. Hesitating she raised her hand, knocking sharply. She listened intently, hearing footsteps echo against the floor, taking a deep breath to steady herself. The door swung open and Courtney felt her heart begin to pound her resolve beginning to weaken, until she remembered the reason she came. Jason looked towards the woman in his door way, a mix of surprise and joy mixed into his features. It had been so long since he had talked to her, heard her voice, seen her smile. 

"Courtney" He reached out to touch her, watching as she placed a piece of fallen hair behind her ear, a diamond glinting in the light. Jason drew back a cold mask overtaking his features, observing silently as Courtney realized her mistake placing her hand back at her side. Drawing in a deep breath, she ran a hand through her hair trying to gage his reaction, only to be met by the hit man façade.

"I guess you know why I' am here" Pausing Courtney walked further into the penthouse looking into Jason's eyes. "I want a divorce" 


	2. In The Rain

Chap.2: In The Rain

Jason walked towards the fireplace, resting his elbow on the mantle. Courtney glanced around the penthouse, noticing how little it had changed. The same brown leather couch and glass coffee table lay in the same positions. The pool table stood in the pathway towards the kitchen. Courtney smiled, remembering all the times she had bumped into it,  in the middle of the night. 

"What's his name?" Jason inquired, pulling Courtney from her reverie. Shaking her head, the blonde placed her bag down on the glass coffee table. 

"It's not important"

"I deserve to know" Jason's defensive response startled Courtney, their gazes connecting. 

"His name is Kevin" 

Jason nodded absently, breaking their intense stare to look above her shoulder, hearing the door open. 

"Mr. Morgan, You are supposed to go meet Tagliati at Carly's club" Max stated, observing the tension between the couple. 

"I have to go" 

"I know" Courtney replied, watching as Jason pulled on his leather coat, sparing a glance in her direction, before closing the door behind him. 

"You always did" The blonde added quietly, taking in her silent surroundings.

Courtney exited the bathroom, choosing to shed her dress and heels for a pair of hip huggers and a red sweater. Running a hand through her hair, the blonde contemplated walking across the hall. Running through all the excuses to explain to her family why she had left without a word two years ago. Glancing upwards towards the stairs, Courtney took a deep breath, trying to quell her curiosity. Climbing the wooden stairs, Courtney attempted to push away the memories. Reaching the upstairs hallway, she glanced towards the two open doorways, her eyes falling momentarily on the solid oak door that closed off the third room. Blinking back tears, the blonde walked away from the painful memory, choosing to go towards the bedroom she had shared with Jason. Leaning against the doorjamb, Courtney looked in upon the interior, which was burned into her memory. The king size bed sat, almost majestically, in the middle of the room, the bureau still standing in the corner of the room, where the small carpet ended. Smiling Courtney turned to leave when the picture frame sitting on the nightstand caught her eye. Grasping the frame with shaky hands, she observed the silver outline, which decorated the wedding picture inside. Feeling the tears slowly slip down her cheeks, Courtney hurriedly brushed them away, putting the picture down to avoid recalling the happiest moment in her life.

_Carly__ brushed away a few tears, her gaze lingering on the newly married couple in front of her. Courtney's train swept lightly against the ground, as Jason twirled her around on the dance floor. The faint echo of the love ballad Courtney had chosen, echoing through the hall. Guests crowded the outskirts of the dace floor, abandoning their tables to get a better view of the 'Morgan's'. Pulling back, Courtney looked into Jason's eyes, the outside world fading away. _

_"I love you"_

_"I love you too Mrs. Morgan" Jason tightened his arms around the blonde. _

_"I love that name, Courtney Morgan" He watched in amusement, her eyes sparkling as she said it. _

_"I thought it had a nice ring to it" Jason replied, earning a playful slap. _

_ The song slowly faded. Carly walked onto the dance floor, now flooded with eager guests. Pulling the couple from the swarm of people, Carly smiled,  leading them towards the halls' entrance. _

_"I wanted to get a picture of you two outside" Pulling the door open Carly observed in disappointment the falling rain. Courtney smiled, taking Jason's hand in her own as they walked into the growing storm. _

_"You two are going to get soaked" Carly commented, from her safely dry position in the doorway._

_"It's 'sorta symbolic don't you think" Courtney whispered to Jason, the couple sharing a secretive smile. Jason stepped behind his wife, wrapping his arms around her waist, while resting his head on her shoulder. The Couple looked towards the camera, smiling.  _

Courtney looked back at the picture, seeing the way her blonde locks had dampened sticking to her face. Water droplets covering everything, like Carly had warned, they had gotten soaked. Sighing, Courtney rose from her place on the bed.  Her eyes taking one last look around the room, before walking back into the hallway. The staircase lay ahead, the closed off room catching her attention once again, sadness growing in the pit of her stomach. Taking a few slow steps, the blonde paused in front of the heavy oak door. Breathing deeply, her hand gripped the doorknob turning it.

"Don't do it Courtney, don't open old wounds"

Please review and tell me if I should continue!


	3. Bubble Gum Dreams

Thanks for all the great reviews! Please continue to tell me what u think!

Bubble Gum Dreams

"Don't do it Courtney, don't open old wounds"

Courtney turned to face the source of the voice, surprised by the brown-haired woman before her.

"Brenda?" 

"Ya the one and only" Brenda shifted nervously under Courtney's scrutinizing gaze. 

"I thought you left town, after you and Jax broke up" Courtney commented, regretting her bluntness, when she saw the flash of sadness pass over Brenda's features. 

"I did, I live in Italy now, I came back for a visit" Brenda responded, her eyes darting around the hallway trying to avoid Courtney's gaze.

"Why are you here?" Courtney inquired, looking Brenda directly in the eye, waiting for the truth. 

"Ever since you left Jason I know he's been going through a tough time, I came to see how he was"

"Well he is not here, you can wait downstairs if you want" Courtney suggested distractedly, turning back to the door in front of her. Brenda reached her side just as it opened, the brunette watched in silence as Courtney was overcome with memories. 

The room hadn't changed, the pale blue walls accented by the balloon wallpaper Courtney had chosen, still appearing new. Courtney walked further into the room, running a hand over the oak rocking chair that sat in the corner. 

"We were supposed to have a boy" Courtney stated, glancing back at Brenda briefly before setting her eyes on the white crib, still piled high with stuffed animals. Picking up the stuffed tiger that lay on top, Courtney bit her lip to hold back a sudden rush of tears.

"Can I be alone?" Courtney requested her voice thick with emotion, turning her back on Brenda. Nodding silently, the brunette left the room, the soft click of her heels, signaling her exit. Sighing, Courtney clutched the stuffed animal tightly, her nails digging into its plush body. Sitting in the rocking chair, Courtney's eyes blurring with tears, as she began to remember the happy moments she had wished to bury. 

_Carly smiled walking towards the nursery, paint can and brush in hand. Her smile grew larger as she took in the site before her. Sonny stood on a stepladder putting the balloon border up, while Courtney and Jason showed Michael how to paint, properly. _

_"So what do you think of the color?" Courtney inquired, walking to Carly's side. _

_"I like it" _

_Carly and Courtney watched the scene silently. Caught up in their own thoughts, when Michael accidentally let his paint brush go flying into the air, hitting Carly's arm and splattering paint over her face. The little boy froze, a tense moment of silence overtaking the room, while Carly slowly wiped the blue paint from beneath her eye. _

_Glancing over at her sister in law, who appeared to be growing angrier by the second,_ _Courtney bit her lip, trying to hold in her laughter._

_"Come here Michael" Carly's tone was serious, her lips set into a thin line. _

_"Carly, remember I only have one nephew and that hurting children is a crime" Jason reminded the dark blonde, moving a petrified Michael behind him. _

_"Well if your going to hide him all just have to give you his punishment" Carly remarked casually. Dipping her brush in the paint, Carly slowly slid the blue colored brush along his face, making sure to brush it over his hair also. Wiping the paint from his eyes, Jason stared at Carly who stood in front of him appearing indifferent._

_Courtney broke out laughing drawing Jason's murderous glare from Carly to herself. Carly, Michael and Sonny, were too caught up in there own paint battle, to notice Jason walking menacingly towards Courtney. _

_"Jason, sweetie, remember, I'm with child" Courtney stated, moving back as he advanced. Smiling Jason dropped the brush from his hand. Courtney yelped, when his strong arms encircled her waist, lifting her off the ground._

_"Jason put me down!"_

_Jason complied, placing her back onto the ground and wrapping his arms around her growing stomach._

_"I think our little boy is going to love this room" Courtney whispered, turning to look at Jason who was still covered in paint._

_"I can't wait to be a dad" Jason replied, looking over his wife's shoulder towards the little boy he had once considered his own. Michael suddenly dashed behind them, hiding from his parents paint assault._

_"Sonny"_

_"Carly" _

_Jason and Courtney managed to get out before they once again became targets._

Courtney rocked back and forth in the chair, hearing the laughter still echoing of the walls. Sobbing, the blonde finally let her tears fall, at a feverish pace. 

Brenda walked away from the doorway slowly descending the stairs, while trying to hold back her own tears. Jason stepped into the penthouse, pausing when he met Brenda's tearful gaze. 

"Where is she?" He asked, noticing the way Brenda dipped her head to avoid looking at him directly. 

"Upstairs, in the nursery" The brunette stated, letting a single tear slip down her cheek, as she watched Jason take the stairs two at a time. Grabbing her discarded coat and bag, Brenda walked towards the door and into the hall, running directly into Carly.

"So, to what do we owe our wonderful home wreckers latest visit?" Carly inquired coldly.

Jason hesitated when he finally reached the doorway. He felt the knife twist further into his heart as the sound of Courtney's sobs hit his ears. Walking into the room quietly, he saw her curled into a ball, rocking back and forth, her head buried in some stuffed animal, in attempt to muffle her sobs. Jason kneeled in front of Courtney, taking her ice-cold hands within his. Courtney looked up, a blank expression gracing her features, realization beginning to dawn in her eyes. 

"Courtney, come on lets go downstairs" Jason watched her turn away, eyes focusing on the crib once again. 

"I should have never gone out that night" She remarked, softly. 

Please review and tell me what u thought! 


	4. Still

Thanks for all the reviews! Please continue to tell me what u think!

Still

"I should have never gone out that night" Courtney remarked softly. 

Jason shook his head, rising to pace the length of the carpet. Courtney watched as he walked, his eyes unfocused, avoiding the looking directly at the crib, avoiding looking at the past. The blonde pulled the stuffed animal closer to her chest, cradling the object in hopes of finding comfort. 

"It was my fault, I was just going out for ice cream" Courtney commented, closing her eyes against the sudden rush of tears. Her remark was met with silence; Jason stopped pacing to observe her sudden distance from reality. 

"I always craved cookie dough; I went through how many cartons?" Courtney let out a dry laugh, shaking her head as if in disbelief. 

"Courtney, don't do this"

"The baby kicked the whole way there; I keep thinking maybe he was trying to warn me. I keep thinking that he was so much like you, he seemed to know what was up ahead before I did" She continued on, ignoring Jason's words. 

"I still remember every minute, I remember the feeling of loosing a piece of myself and not being able to stop it" Courtney slowly began to rock herself, flashes of the night passing as if before her eyes. Jason stood, mute in the corner forcing his head and heart to avoid the memories. 

"I still don't understand why she did it" Courtney remarked softly, meeting Jason's gaze briefly, before turning away. 

"She wanted to hurt me" Jason spoke quietly, bowing his head to observe the plush carpet. 

_"I promise I will only be gone for an hour" Jason stated, looking at his wife who sat on the couch before him. _

_"I know, don't worry I will be fine, me and Marco are going to have a rousing game of scrabble, and then I'm off to bed"_

_"You're a wild one" Jason commented, chuckling. _

_"Married life has tamed me, you better go before I rope you into playing with us" Courtney warned, watching as Jason threw his hands up, in a surrendering motion. Smiling he placed a chaste kiss on her lips before walking out the door, leaving it open for Marco to enter. _

_"Hey you ready to get your butt kicked?" The blonde asked excitedly, earning a raised eyebrow in response. _

_"Mrs. Matthews, with all due respect the last time we played I beat you"_

_"I still don't think Vogue should have counted" Marco smiled in response, taking a seat on the chair in front of the open board game. _

_Courtney watched as Marco placed another high scoring word on the almost full board. Sighing she settled back onto the couch, placing a hand on her growing stomach. _

_"You know what I'm hungry let's go grab some food" She suggested, rising from her seat and ignoring the bodyguard who continued tallying his score. _

_"You just don't like that I would have won" Marco stated knowingly. _

_"Pfft, typical male thing to say, you know I am eating for two" Courtney replied, placing her coat on slowly. _

_"I'm supposed to stay here with you" The bodyguard reminded her, looking at the door hesitantly. _

_"Well you can stay here but I am going to get food, so the way I see it you have two choices be here alone or argue with a hungry mother to be" _

_"Let's go"_

_"Thought you would see it my way" Courtney responded, smiling. _

_The cool wind encircled the docks. Courtney wrapped her jacket tighter around herself, turning, to see Marco observantly surveying the deserted area. _

_Descending the stairs, the blonde looked out over the waves lapping gently against the wooden pillars, the murky water spraying slightly. _

_"Can you grab me a hot dog?" Courtney requested, looking towards the man beside her expectantly. Marco nodded silently, casting a quick glance around, before walking towards the vendor. Courtney turned back to the water, feeling a slight pang in her stomach the blonde smiled. A hand fell to her bulging stomach, finding the spot where the impatient kicks originated. _

_"Hey there little one, I know your hungry, don't worry uncle Marco is gonna grab us something" She whispered, running her hand in a soothing circular motion. A tap on her shoulder drew Courtney's attention, causing her to turn to face the stranger. _

_In one swift motion, Courtney felt something embed itself in her stomach. Looking down the blonde saw the edge of the blade sticking out, feeling a sharp pain as it was ripped from her body once again. _

_Through ragged breaths, Courtney tried to remain standing, pushing away the searing pain, to look upon her attacker. _

_"__Elizabeth__?" Courtney managed, her vision blurring the brown-haired woman before her. The woman said nothing, she only watched as Courtney stumbled falling to her knees and gripping a wooden post for support. Courtney watched through tears, as Elizabeth dropped the knife, running back into the night. _

_"Courtney, oh god" Marco's voice managed to break through the blondes haze, drawing her eyes upward. Marco pressed a shaky hand to her stomach, pulling back to discover it covered in blood. Courtney's fingers slipped from the post causing her to fall further to the ground. _

_She could hear someone calling for the ambulance in the distance. _

_"The baby" Courtney whispered through her falling tears, giving into darkness. _

Jason slid down the wall placing his head in his hand, trying to forget the moments that had followed. 

_Carly and Sonny sat unmoving in the plastic lobby chairs, their grief displayed for the world to see. Looking up, Carly saw Jason standing in the same spot in front of the surgery doors he had since she was brought in. Rising from her chair, the dark blonde made her way to his side, placing a hand on his shoulder. Jason bowed his head turning to walk away from his best friend. _

_"Jason she is going to be okay, Courtney is a fighter" Carly stated reassuringly, trying to smile through her tears. _

_"I can't loose her" Jason replied simply, turning back to watch the doctors and nurses exit and re-enter the surgery room. Carly sighed; looking back towards Sonny, he too appeared distant. Monica walked through the double doors, stopping in front of Jason, she cleared her throat to get his attention. _

_"Courtney is stable, Jason I'm sorry but we couldn't save the baby" Monica stated softly, trying to reach a hand out to comfort Jason, only to have him pull away from her touch. His blue eyes stared back at his mother as if she stabbed him herself. Monica nodded brushing a few tears away, accepting the distance, the doctor returned to her duties. Carly felt Sonny come to her side placing a hand on her arm. Carly brushed it away, tears falling freely down her face as she pulled Jason into her arms. He stiffly wrapped his arms around her sobbing form, feeling the tears puddle on the material of his shirt. _

_"How am I supposed to say we lost our baby" Jason whispered his voice cracking. Burying his head in Carly's shoulder, he felt his own tears escape._

Courtney looked upon Jason from her place in the rocking chair. Observing the way his chest heaved slightly, she felt her breath catch in her throat, more tears falling from her eyes. Slowly she slipped from the rocking chair, crawling until she reached Jason's form seated against the wall. Placing a hand on his cheek, she slowly drew his face upwards, their eyes locking. Fresh tears sprung to Courtney's eyes as she saw the torment playing in Jason's eyes, tears still flowing down his cheeks. 

"I never should have left you alone" He whispered, cupping her cheek in his hand. Courtney let a sob escape her lips, burying herself in Jason's strong embrace, feeling his arms wrap around her form tightly. 

Carly wiped her tears away swiftly, taking a deep breath to steady herself as she looked in on the couple sitting on the floor wrapped in each others arms, crying openly. Stepping from the doorway the dark blonde looked at Brenda, who turned away to wipe her own tears. 

"I don't like you, but I love Jason and Courtney. Right now you are the only person who can help me fix them" Carly stated, looking up into her rivals brown eyes. 

"What are you talking about?" 

"I want you to help me play matchmaker and run Courtney's fiancée as far away from her as possible. So you in?" Carly inquired, holding her hand out Brenda. 

The brunette looked down at the outstretched hand with a raised eyebrow, observing the serious expression Carly wore, she sighed. 

Nodding, Brenda shook the dark blonde's hand. 

"So, what do you have in mind Carly?"

Please review!

 


	5. The Best Laid Plans

Thanks for all the great feedback! It's really great to hear u guys like what I write. I am not really sure about this chapter, so please tell me what u think.   
  
The best laid plans

Brenda followed Carly's retreating form towards the living room, a skeptical look gracing her features.   
"Well Brenda I know that you are just about as good at breaking up happy couples as you are at shoe shopping. That is way you're the girl I need" Carly stated, leaning on the edge of the couch.   
"Get to the point" Brenda replied impatiently, watching as Carly rolled her eyes in response.   
"You know patience is a virtue"   
"Yeah cause you'd know a lot about those" Brenda muttered, flopping onto the couch.   
"Anyway, I say we set them up to go away together" The dark blonde suggested.   
"How?"  
"Well Brenda you could help a bit. I know you're used to having a strong man around to do your bidding, but haven't you had to lift a well manicured finger, at least once in your life?" Carly inquired, earning a glare from the brunette.  
"Well Carly, since this is your idea why don't you just jump in bed with Kevin, isn't that something you are good at?" Brenda leaned back into the cushion, satisfied with her comeback.   
"You little…" Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Carly rose placing her hands on her hips, a more determined look gracing her features.   
"I might not know exactly what to do, all I know is that there are two people upstairs still in love, who can't see how much they are meant to be together… yet"  
"Why don't we start with working on how to get Courtney and Jason on some tropical island, alone" Brenda responded quietly, earning a nod and a smile from the woman before her.   
  
Courtney opened her eyes slowly pulling herself from Jason's embrace. An empty feeling hit her as she rose, turning away from his gaze.   
"It wasn't your fault, we both made mistakes, its in the past" The blonde stated shakily, her voice thick with emotion. Jason ran a hand over his face, pulling himself into a standing position.   
"We never dealt with it, Courtney you ran away" Jason whispered, seeing the blonde tense visibly.   
"I never ran away I tried to talk to you…" Sighing, Courtney let her body lean against the wall, her gaze connecting with Jason's.   
"What is the point of bringing this up? I tried to connect with you pushed me away. I tried Jason, I tried to put us back together but you just pulled further away" Courtney finished, tears welling up in her blue eyes.   
"I shouldn't have left the way I did I was angry, I didn't understand why you stopped me from killing her" The blonde added, a faraway look gracing her features.   
"I couldn't let you live with knowing you killed someone, for the rest of your life" Jason responded calmly, turning away from his wife's piercing gaze.  
"That wasn't your decision to make"   
  
_Courtney began pacing the length of the carpet. The penthouse door slowly opened and she smiled in relief at the man before her. Jason shrugged off his jacket, casting a quick glance towards the blonde who stood in the center of the room. Courtney smiled weakly, her hands falling to her sides in defeat when Jason turned away. Sighing she sat down on the couch, closing her eyes against the sudden rush of tears. The silence echoed of the wall neither knowing what to say.   
"I'm gonna go up to bed" Courtney stated, walking to the base of the stairs.   
"I'll be up in a bit" Jason responded, earning a nod in response.   
  
Courtney listened as Jason's footfalls echoed against the carpet. His body slipped beneath the covers, turning away from his wife. Letting out a shaky sigh, Courtney waited until his breathing evened, showing he was asleep, before rising from the bed. Slipping on a pair of jeans and sweater, Courtney pulled a cell phone from her coat pocket, dialing it as she left the room.   
"I want you to meet me on the docks in ten minutes" Before the person on the other line could respond, Courtney ended the call. Placing her coat on she slowly opened the penthouse door, to reveal a tall black haired man standing by the door dutifully.   
"I'm just going down to the lobby to get a drink from the machine" Courtney stated, smiling innocently as she breezed past the guard and towards the elevator.   
  
Jason opened his eyes slowly, feeling a sudden rush of fear invade his body as he noticed he was alone. Rising he grabbed his jeans from a nearby chair, taking the stairs two at a time towards the kitchen. Glancing around quickly, he stood in the doorway to the living room, noticing the open desk drawer. Drawing in a sharp breath, Jason grabbed his coat, opening the penthouse door wide and surprising the guard on the other side.   
"Where did she go?" He inquired, eyes searching the hall before him.   
"She went to get a drink from the machine in the lobby, is something wrong Mr. Morgan?"   
"My wife is gone and so is my gun, so yeah something is wrong" Jason replied coldly before running towards the staircase that lead outdoors.   
  
Courtney, reached the stairs to the docks, her eyes, slowly looking over the scenery. Her heart clenching, at the rush of memories. A lone figure stood out in the darkness, the sound of Courtney's footfalls drew the woman's attention. Turning the brunette swallowed, her fear visible as she was met with a steely gaze. Smirking at the woman's reaction, Courtney stepped closer raising the object in her hand to point it directly at the brunettes head.   
"Courtney you don't want to do this" The woman begged, her brown eyes clouding over with tears.  
"You didn't give me a chance to beg, not before you stuck a knife in me and then ran" The blonde replied, remaining calm.   
"The police say because there are no witnesses and the fact that you have a squeaky clean record that you're not even a suspect, but we both know what you did. Elizabeth you killed my baby and if the police wont take you down I will, my way is going to hurt a lot more though" Courtney commented, holding the gun higher and watching as tears slowly slipped down Elizabeth's cheeks.   
"Courtney…"  
"You think anything you say interests me? You are going to die tonight for what you did and nothing you say will save you"   
"Then all I have to ask is how is your marriage? From one friend to another it seems a little rocky these days" __Elizabeth__ taunted, wiping her tears away.   
"My marriage is fine. That is what really bugs you, isn't it? That I got Jason in the end and you had to stab me to make yourself feel better" Courtney replied bitingly, receiving a menacing smile in response.   
"You know I would do it again, because I know that you and Jason aren't happy and in a matter of time he'll know it's me he really wants" The brunette watched in satisfaction as Courtney wavered, her fingers hovering over the trigger.   
"He never wanted you. You're A.J's whore, just another Quartermaine cast off, the sooner Jason realizes that the sooner he'll come back to me" Elizabeth continued slinging barbs, Courtney's resolve fading as she let the brunettes words sink in.   
"And you couldn't even carry his baby to term. Your weak Courtney, you're a little girl who pretends to be everything he needs, you couldn't even give him a baby" __Elizabeth__ smiled happily, watching as tears feel from Courtney's blue eyes.   
  
Before the brunette could continue, a hand reached out, grabbing her throat and pulling her off the ground. Struggling for air, she felt the grip tighten, her body being hoisted so far off the ground it left her kicks useless. Liz's gaze became blurry, her need for air growing stronger; looking upon her attacker, she was met with cold blue eyes.   
"Jason?" The brunette managed to choke out, her fingernails desperately trying to dig into his leather gloves. Courtney looked up through tears, the name uttered pulling her back to reality briefly, before she slid to the ground, tears slipping down her cheeks. Jason looked towards Courtney, his anger clearing enough that his grip on Liz's throat loosened. Looking back at the brunette in disgust he threw her to the ground, watching as she coughed clutching her throat.   
"I will kill you if you ever come near my wife again, soon enough though you'll be behind bars, trust me on that" Jason stated coldly, while Liz scrambled to regain a standing position, stumbling over herself in an attempt to make a speedy exit. Running a hand through his hair, Jason kneeled in front of Courtney's shivering form.   
Courtney looked up her eyes still brimming with tears, when Jason placed a hand on her cheek.   
"Let's go home" He declared, taking Courtney's fragile form into his arms. Burying her head in his shoulder, she attempted to muffle her sobs.   
  
Carly stood leaning against the doorjamb when Jason appeared in the hallway, holding a sleeping Courtney in his arms. Nodding silently, Carly watched her best friend slip into his penthouse, the guard shutting the door behind him. Sighing the dark blonde lingered in the doorway a little longer letting a few tears escape her eyes, knowing the hell it was to loose a child.   
"They didn't deserve it" She whispered, earning a puzzled look from Johnny who stood at her side.   
"Did you say something Mrs. Corinthos?"  
"No" Carly glanced momentarily in his direction, before returning to her own penthouse, a fear building in the pit of her stomach, she couldn't ignore.   
  
Jason placed Courtney's form gently beneath the covers, observing her eyelids flutter open before closing again.   
"You should have let me kill her" She remarked softly.   
Jason shook his head, sitting on the edge of the bed.   
"You shouldn't have taken my gun"  
"It was either yours or one of the guards, I would have gotten one"   
"That's what scares me, the fact you think you need one" Jason's gaze locked with Courtneys', letting her see his fear. Pulling her body upward, she cupped his cheek in her palm, feeling the warmth beneath her fingertips slowly sending sparks through her body. Their lips met in a slow sweet kiss, his hands slowly encircling her waist and pulling her body closer. Pulling back Jason rested his fore head against hers, trying to regain his breath.   
"Courtney…" Courtney placed a finger against his lips.   
"For tonight there is no Elizabeth, none of the past two week's matters. Just Make love to me Jason" Courtney smiled weakly, before being swept into another passionate kiss._   
  
"And then I woke up alone, all of your clothes gone and this on my pillow" Jason pulled a note from his pocket throwing it at Courtney's feet. The blonde hesitantly picked it up, slowly pulling apart the folded piece of paper.   
  
_Dear Jason,  
By now, you are awake and you know I am gone. I realize now that I have only ever hurt you and that you need more. I am not the same woman you fell in love with. We both know that what Liz can never be forgotten. She took our little boy away and I could not stop her, I was weak and you deserve more. I love you more then you will ever know, being your wife was all I could ever dream of, but now I see I am not strong enough to continue being Mrs. Morgan. I'm sorry.  
Love,   
Courtney_  
  
Folding the note up again Courtney fought back tears her gaze lingering on the floor.   
"It's in the past Jason, we both need to move on" She whispered, depositing the note in his hand.   
"We have to deal with this; I am not going to let you run away again" Jason voice grew louder, his body blocking the exit.   
"I can't deal with this anymore; I left because I knew it was the right thing to do for both of us, why can't you see that?" Courtney pleaded.  
"Because I woke up wanting to be with the women I love and I still do"  
"I'm engaged, I came here for a divorce, please don't make this any harder" Courtney pushed past Jason and into the hallway, feeling him on her heels as she descended the stairs.   
"I'm not going to let you marry some guy, not now not ever" Jason screamed, watching as Courtney whirled around her eyes growing larger in anger.   
"You cant stop me Jason, I m going to marry Kevin and forget all about this place"   
"I just want to forget the past and move on" Courtney finished quietly, bowing her head.   
"I agree a divorce sounds good, don't you think so Brenda?" Carly inquired, walking out of the kitchen and looking towards the brunette at her side expectantly. Brenda looked back at her quizzically, earning an elbow in the ribs.   
"Yes I completely agree" Brenda replied, rubbing her side and glaring at Carly.  
"You should go down to Dominican Republic and get a divorce there" The dark blonde added, smiling excitedly.   
"Oh and hey Courtney" Carly pulled her sister in law into a crushing hug, taking the woman by surprise. Jason looked towards Brenda with a raised eyebrow, earning a shrug in response.   
"You two should go pack, you could be at the island by morning" Brenda commented, watching Courtney nod retreating to grab her stuff.   
  
"Thanks for the support" Jason stated coldly.   
"Trust us Jase, by the end of this trip Courtney will be a happily married woman once again" Carly reassured him, Brenda placed a hand on his shoulder to show her support.  
"To me right?" Jason asked earning a playful whack in the chest and a mock glare from the two women.   
"Now go, leave the romantic stuff to us" Carly shoved Jason towards the staircase , ignoring his muttered curses as he climbed the stairs.   
"Okay now what?" Brenda inquired, nervousness and excitement caressing her words.   
"Now, we call Kevin and invite him to Port Charles" Carly responded, picking the phone from its cradle, while Brenda looked on confused.   
  
Please review!


	6. Conversations and Realizations

Thank you for all the great feedback and I am really sorry I haven't updated in forever, hopefully the length of this chapter makes up for it!  
Chapter 6: Conversations and Realizations  
  
Courtney felt her heart grow heavy at the thought of the trip and all it stood for. Folding another tank top into the duffel bag laying open on the hotel bed, she felt a sigh pass her lips. Her head fell into her hands, her body slumping onto the bed in defeat, the situation already spinning out of her control. Brenda adjusted her skirt, knocking on the door once before barging in, a large smile plastered on her face. "Hi, I'm here to help you pack" the pushy brunette stated, casting a disdained glance towards the single opened luggage carrier. Pointing towards the object, she searched for words " That's all you're. you're taking?" Her eyebrows shot up in question, a scowl slowly replacing her gleaming smile. Courtney stifled a laugh, biting her lip and looking up to see Brenda circling the bed towards the open dresser. "This is all you brought?" She questioned disapproval evident in her words. Nodding her head silently, Courtney looked over the few items resting around the rooms interior. Brenda pulled some clothes from the closet, throwing them onto the bed with a quick once over. "Alright it's just what I thought, are you ready, you have a plane to catch" The brunette commented briskly, her brief mood change startling Courtney, who could only watch in shocked silence as Brenda grabbed her purse, and pulled her towards the door.  
  
Jason looked out over the busy street in front of the building. Clutching the blinds in his hands, he fought back the memories that constantly began tearing into him. He could still remember Courtney's soft touch on his arm, the kind that slowly drew him from his stoic state and into her worried gaze. It reminded him of all the times her worry would keep her up, until her curiosity would get the best of her and she would seek him out. He could almost see himself watching her as she tucked her legs beneath her and settled onto the couch, continuing to watch him until he would tell her what was wrong. When he didn't talk, they would sit in comfortable silence, until Courtney would fall asleep beneath the early suns rays. Sighing Jason let the drapes fall from his hands, rubbing a hand over his face in exhaustion, he settled onto the couch, in hopes of banishing the thoughts, towards the back of his mind. A moment of silence overcame the penthouse bathed in darkness, an invading light causing Jason to jump in surprise. Carly only smiled sheepishly, sidestepping the desk towards the light switch. "Come on we gotta get to the air strip," She stated, planting her hands on her hips and pausing to survey the luggage near the door. "Why do you need to be there?" Carly opened her mouth to respond, her words seeming to retreat briefly. Sighing, she bowed her head and mumbled something Jason couldn't pick up on. "What did you say?" "I said I have to meet Brenda so we can go shopping" She finally muttered, glaring at Jason when his laughter filled the air. "What I can't go shopping with someone other than Marco?" "You can, I've seen it, you've been shopping with Max, Johnny, of course not be there own free will and Courtney" Jason's voice wavered on his soon to be ex's name. Carly stepped towards her best friend, handing him his leather jacket with a small smile. "You're my brother in-law and that is not going to change because Courtney still loves you and always will" With those encouraging words, Carly led him towards the elevator.  
  
The limo glided smoothly along the road, silence blanketing the back seat. Courtney looked towards Brenda, feeling an odd sense of curiosity come over her; the brunette remained oblivious as she flipped through her magazine. The blondes' eyes darted around the back seat, remembering how she and Jason had driven towards their honeymoon in the same vehicle. 'So you gonna ask me or what?" Brenda asked casually, letting her magazine fall onto her lap, briefly forgotten. Courtney looked up shocked at her perception "I just wanted to know if you've seen him" She replied evenly, making brief eye contact. Sighing, Brenda placed her ignored reading material at her feet, trying to think of a truthful response. "I don't know why I haven't seen Jax, I guess I'm avoiding dealing with what really happened that night" She paused twisting the ring on her finger in slight nervousness "I wanted to have the fairytale, to spend the rest of my life with the man I love and have a home, with a beautiful green lawn and a tree house for the kids and a huge closet that revolves, you know the kind that." "I know what you mean," Courtney stated, ending the impending description. Brenda nodded, glancing down towards her hands that lay clasped on her lap.  
  
With a sigh she straightened, squaring her shoulders before she spoke " He said a lot of things that made me think what we had was just a fairytale, and we woke up before the happily ever after" Brushing a few tears from her cheeks, Brenda looked up towards Courtney, smiling sheepishly at her display of emotion. "Jason and I, we had this understanding, don't ask don't tell and for as long as I can remember it never bothered me. I never needed to know who Sonny's enemies were and why. All I needed to know was that Jason would stop them and come home to me each night, safe. Once we lost the baby I finally noticed that everything in our lives was unspoken, when things went wrong we did the opposite of Sonny and Carly, we stayed silent and just waited until it passed. I just got tired of the silence" Courtney finished, frowning at the thought of having dispensed her life's story to the first person that would listen. Brenda noticed the woman's sudden silence and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I know you probably don't want or need my input, but I assume that from our brief time together you know I'll give it anyway" Letting out a breath she continued " I don't think you got tired of the silence, I think you realized Jason would never be the first one to speak up and that despite it you would always love him" "So you think I left because I couldn't deal with loving Jason" Courtney inquired, shocked at the notion. "No I think you left because you realized that love couldn't speak for itself, it wouldn't tell you what you needed to hear, Courtney you needed comfort and only Jason could provide it, he just wasn't ready" Brenda breathed a sigh of relief as she observed Courtney settle down, her anger dissipating. The limo pulled to a stop and Brenda stepped out first, watching Courtney hand her one bag to Marco to place on the jet. The two women shifted nervously, an awkward silence overcoming them. "So I guess we just sort of bonded," Brenda commented, chuckling. "Ya I guess we sort of did, your not so bad for a supposed home wrecker," Courtney conceded, laughing at the woman's startled expression. Brenda attempted a glare, breaking into a wide smile instead. " You're not so bad yourself Snow White" "When I get back were going to have a discussion about that nick-name" Courtney warned, taking a few steps forward and enveloping the shorter woman in a hug. Pulling back they laughed again, their previous nervousness slipping away. "Plane, gotta go see ya in like 2 days" Courtney followed Marco towards the waiting jet, when Brenda called her name. "Don't be afraid to say no to this divorce, don't be afraid to let him love you" The brunette encouraged, before turning and sliding back into the limo, leaving Courtney to process her words.  
  
Placing her purse down against the planes seat, Courtney let her eyes wash over the jet. Two couches lay across from each other, the plush brown leather appearing inviting after the long tumultuous day. Settling onto the couch, she stretched, her head falling back onto the armrest.  
  
Jason boarded the plane, immediately stopping to catch his breath, when he caught sight of Courtney curled up and fast asleep. He hesitantly reached out sliding her hair from her face, his thumb absently stroking her cheek. Courtney shifted her eyes remaining closed. Drawing his hand back Jason waited for her to push him away or wake up, she did neither. Pulling a blanket from the overhead compartment, he slowly laid it over her peaceful form, crouching down by her side. "I love you Courtney Morgan," He whispered. "I love you too Jason" she murmured as if by habit, the late night ritual of words spoken in the haziness of sleep, coming naturally to the soon to be ex- couple. Jason sighed running a hand through his hair and forcing the rapid beating of his heart in hope, to calm. Settling onto the couch across, he closed his eyes, letting his cherished but locked away memories lead him into a restful sleep. The threat of divorce keeping him awake briefly.  
  
Brenda and Carly walked along the airport, checking the incoming flight list. "Over there" Carly pointed towards the slowly growing crowd near one of the exits. Pulling Brenda towards it, the two women impatiently awaited his arrival. Carly turned towards Brenda giving her outfit a quick once over before leaning over to whisper in her ear "Look sluttier" Brenda whipped around her eyes narrowing into slits as she regarded the dark blonde in hatred "Excuse me? You are not going to pimp me out to Courtney's fiancée!" Brenda screamed, blushing as she noticed the crowds incredulous stares directed towards her. Carly took a deep breath grabbing the shorter woman and pulling her towards the side. "Look all I'm trying to do is find the perfect way to get to this guy, what better than to test him with a young brunette, used to breaking up happy couples and bringing misery to all those who come across her" "Carly two words, screw and you" the two engaged in a brief glaring match, before Carly noticed the people streaming out of the now open terminal doors. "Brenda hike up your skirt show this guy a little leg" Carly encouraged hurriedly beneath her breath. The brunette ignored the comment, sighing slightly and finally removing her jean jacket to reveal her tank top. "Happy?" "Not really, cause you know I'm not going to jump your bones, but he might" Carly noted, watching the last passenger make his way towards them.  
  
The two women took in his tall stature, his streaked blonde hair slightly spiked, his casual faded jeans and sweater taking them both by surprise. "This guy rented Tiffany's for an evening?" Brenda stated in slight disbelief "He has good fashion sense despite the obvious reasons were not supposed to like him" "Maybe he's gay" Carly responded, waving towards Kevin who finally caught sight of the pair. "We should recruit Sonny and get him to show a little leg," Brenda muttered, Carly's eyes quickly darting towards hers in surprise. Despite herself the dark blonde laughed, it quickly died down as she shuddered with the mental image now permanently indented in her mind. "Hey you must be Courtney's sister in law" Kevin smiled, extending his hand to Carly first who smiled falsely, whispering to Brenda that his teeth were too white. The brunette elbowed her, accepting the man's hand and introducing herself. "Ready to go shopping Kev, you don't mind if I call you Kev do you?" Carly asked, her annoying tone disturbing him briefly before he shook his head to signal no. "Great, so we'll start on this side of town and work our way through" Brenda strode up to his other side, both woman looping an arm through his.  
  
Kevin didn't protest to being pulled towards the exit but he stopped momentarily when he saw a man following closely behind, the two men stared at each other. "Umm who is he and why does he seem to be trailing us," Kevin inquired, casting a wary glance towards Marco. Carly shot a devilish glance towards Brenda, who stared back equally menacing, both realizing the perfection of the situation. "Courtney never told you about the schedule?" Carly stopped, seeing Kevin continue to look on puzzled. "Well that's Bubba and he's her ex boyfriend, it's his week to follow and wait for Courtney to return" Brenda finished, letting out a listless breath as if she was telling a fairytale. "Every week the exes get together and decide who will be trailing us in hopes of seeing their one time love. Don't worry they won't hurt you unless they see you make a move on Courtney" Carly reassured, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Oh ya you have nothing to be afraid of the last guy that tried to get them to leave only ended up in the hospital for a brief two month recovery" Brenda licked her lips, pausing to watch Kevin's eyes dart back towards Marco, who stood stoically in the background oblivious to his involvement in the conversation. "How many exes are there?" Kevin inquired, gulping and appearing visibly paler. "Oh I don't know there very exclusive, they have a requirement that you be able to rip a man apart with your bare hands or be able to cook a soufflé once and a while" Brenda answered nonchalantly. "There's probably about 4 in the exes club, maybe we'll have them over for dinner so you can meet them one night, we better get going shopping awaits" Carly dragged Kevin out of the airport, Brenda walking to the side to get her laughter under control, after seeing the grown man nearly wet his pants.  
  
Courtney awoke slowly as she felt the plane descend, its wheels scratching against the tarmac. "Jason wake up were here" "Five more minutes" He murmured, turning onto his side. Courtney shook her head, leaning over the couch to shake him, when suddenly his hands shot out, grabbing her wrists and pulling her down on top of him. Jason slowly opened his eyes, the haziness of sleep slipping away to show a very shocked blonde now lying against his chest, their lips millimeters apart. Courtney felt her mind start to reel at the badness of the situation; her heart disagreed, its rapid beating echoing through her ears. "We should get off the plane and get this over with" She remarked, pushing herself off of him, her voice conveying her slight disappointment, much to Jason's enjoyment. Courtney grabbed her things, descending the iron fold out steps, her eyes observing the island. "Jason where the HELL are we!?"  
  
Please review! 


	7. Let the games begin

Thanks for all the great feedback, I absolutely love it!

Chap.7: Let the games begin 

"Jason where the hell are we?" He flinched visibly at the unexpected outburst, Courtney's eyes narrowing as she gestured towards the strip of land outside the plane. Jason looked out over the long stretch of beach, the white sand and sparkling water, the essence of paradise. 

"Jason, the Dominican Republic, where we are supposed to get a divorce, actually has roads and people around" Courtney's arms flailed through the air. Jason only peered over her shoulder, observing in silent amusement the single house, situated directly in the center of the beach. 

"I'm going to talk to the captain, please continue to put all your effort into solving this situation" Courtney commented exasperated, sarcasm dripping off her words. He could only watch while she pushed past him towards the front of the jet, her face set in grim determination.

Carly looked over the extensively laid out selection of shoes and dresses, varying in color. Brenda stood towards the side her eyes raking over the many options, with growing giddiness. Kevin could only sink further into his chair, wrestling almost painfully with the stack of clothing packages piled high over his head. Brenda flipped through some dresses, throwing the prospects on top of Kevin's makeshift fort. Adding to Kevin's misery were the looks of sympathy from every male passerby, _course that could have something to do with the fact I' m holding their purses,_ he thought bitterly, adjusting himself so he could see above the parcels. 

"So when exactly do I get to see Courtney?" Kevin inquired, earning puzzled looks from both women. 

"Kev, Courtney has a lot of wedding planning to do, you might not see her for weeks, months, but until then you can spend all your free time with us" Carly snickered at Brenda's statement, Kevin's facial expression was priceless. 

"Umm… Don't you two work or sleep?" 

"Nope, we'll sleep when were dead, now lets pay for this stuff and go drinking" Carly nodded towards the sales lady, sending Kevin to the cash with the chosen items. Brenda hauled Carly to the corner of the room, a scowl etched onto her face. 

"You never said anything about spending my evenings playing drinking games with you" She whispered harshly, as Carly wrenched her wrist from her vice-like grip. 

"Look hun, it's simple we go to the bar get a little rowdy and introduce Kevin to the seedier side of Port Charles"

"Oh so the side between the 711 on this corner and the gas station on the other, there isn't enough town to be considered seedy" Brenda's voice rose, gathering attention from the customers milling about. 

"There might not be a lot of town but there sure are a lot of cops willing to help a couple of damsels in distress or instigators" Carly replied flippantly, a slow grin spreading across her face at the sight of Brenda's attempt at not being interested, which failed dismally. 

"Ok tell me" 

Courtney was fuming as she left the front of the plane and began to walk back towards Jason, who was sitting casually on the planes steps taking in the warmth of the sun and the light sea breeze. The blonde quieted briefly, her anger slowly dissipating as she took in the spectacular beauty of the island draped in early twilight. Sitting at Jason's side, the pair silently took in the sound of the gently lapping waves, retreating from the shore.

"The captain says he needs to go to a neighboring island to refuel but he might be able to take us back by tomorrow morning" Courtney explained quietly, her eyes darting towards Jason, who remained expressionless.

"Okay, well you sit here and I'll venture on towards our brief home" Courtney sighed, stepping off the steps and grabbing her bag, before walking through the rapidly cooling sand. Within an instant he was at her side, sweeping the duffle bag from her hand, before she could protest. The scene had played out in her mind before, everyday since she had left, the little alternate reality in her head had imagined being stuck on a deserted island with him. Yet at this moment with darkness fast approaching and the scent of the ocean wafting towards her, Courtney couldn't help the nervousness that crept into her stomach. 

_What if I'm making a mistake, _She thought glancing down at the large diamond sparkling in the moonlight, and back towards the man she at one time thought of as her one and only. 

Carly and Brenda downed another shot each, their drinking game appearing to draw the clientele's attention. Kevin could only sit back and nurse his beer in silence, his eyes taking in the bars dark interior, a few men gathered around the pool table shooting him a quick glance, before fixating on his intoxicated escorts. 

Brenda took a swig from her shot glass, downing the liquid in seconds before breaking out into a gleaming smile. 

Leaning over she motioned to Carly to do the same " How many more ice-tea shots do I have to down until your plan gets in motion?" The brunette whispered, watching as Carly's eyes danced around the room before landing on one man in particular. 

"Ready to play bait?" Brenda rolled her eyes, going over her options before realizing she had none. 

"Were playing bait, remember?" 

"That's what I meant calm down Barbie" Brenda's head shot-up at the latest barb, her well-controlled rage slowly slipping. 

"Don't even go there…" Before she could finish the sentence, Carly grabbed her by the arm and hauled her towards the bar, fake smiling the entire way. Leaning against the old oak countertop, Brenda watched uninterested as Carly ordered another round and turned back towards the smoky interior. The brunette grew suddenly wary of the look that appeared in her eyes as a group of bikers began to walk towards them. The leader looked directly at Brenda, a slow grin breaking out as his eyes raked over the length of her body. The brunette fought the urge to vomit, at the sight of the bald overweight leather wearing, most likely drunk man, making his way towards her and focused on the three others. The group varied in age, the youngest appearing to be in his late 30's, each one sported a range of unattractive tattoos and way too gelled hair. For once in her life Brenda had nowhere to run, especially since Carly seemed to conveniently be avoiding looking at their approaching suitors. 

"You better have a plan or I swear…" Brenda stopped mid sentence as the group of unsavory men draped around them. The scent of beer and burnt rubber permeating the air. 

"Well aren't you two lovely ladies looking all lonesome," The leader rasped, his hand snaking out to rub Brenda's cheek, despite her desperate flinch to back away. 

" Hey leave her alone or our date will take you outside" Carly announced, in a proud voice, her finger shooting out towards Kevin who looked rather lonesome in the corner. Then it hit him, shock dismay, the group leaders sudden death stare, followed by what sounded like a scoff. 

"You expect that malnourished mamas boy to take us on" 

Carly stepped up hands on hips and a scowl slipping onto her face " Kevin over there could kick your sorry butt all the way to the moon" The dark blonde finished, noticing Kevin's frantic waves for the fist time, waving back was her response and it definitely wasn't the one he wanted. Brenda could only watch in silent fascination, while Carly weaved her little plan into action and the bikers became her willing puppets. _I gotta learn_ _how to work this technique on Jax_, the brunette thought. Kevin gulped as the group narrowed in around him, each fist pounding against palm sounding ten times louder in his head, along with the fast paced beating of his heart. 

Carly turned to Brenda taking a slow sip of her drink before speaking "Let the games begin"

Courtney walked through the house, the single floor partitioned into a few separate rooms. What caught her attention was the centerpiece of the main room, the king sized bed draped in light white sheets. The blonde stopped dead in her tracks, Jason colliding with her back and finally being forced to inspect the two good to be true house. 

"There's no couch anywhere," She sputtered, gesturing wildly towards her latest problem. Jason could see the feverish flush invading her cheeks and knew her problem was being in that close of proximity with him again. 

All he could do was shrug nonchalantly and drop the bags at his feet " So what if there's no couch if you're here to get a divorce, there's obviously no chance of you wanting to sleep with me" 

"Right, so umm… I" Courtney couldn't seem to get her brain and mouth to connect and for once all she could was stand and gape openly at Jason. _Looking into his eyes wasn't_ _the best way to resolve the situation,_ she thought regretting meeting his crystal blue gaze. A knock on the door found her letting on the breath she had been holding and rushing towards it. A statuesque redhead stood at the entrance, proof that maybe the island wasn't nearly as deserted as they thought. 

"My name is Jenny and I'm just here to make sure everything is set up for your stay and to deliver these" She motioned towards several delivery men behind her, each carrying a few bags and parcels into the house. Courtney could only sit back and observe the long line of deliveries make their way through the door. 

"Umm were only going to be here for an evening" Courtney took in Jenny's amused expression with wary eyes. 

"Mrs. Corinthos said you would say that so here is the letter to go along with these packages" Jenny handed over the manila envelope, before making her way to the door. 

"Wait can't we leave with you" Courtney knew she was grasping at nonexistence straws but she just couldn't be alone with him, her resolve had already begun to permanently weaken. 

Jenny only shook her head " Sorry we came on a boat from the mainland and I'm under strict orders to make sure you don't leave" 

"What do you have guards with guns surrounding the island?"  

Jenny only flashed a grin as a reply before leaving. 

Courtney looked around the room, the walls beginning to close in on her. Jason ripped open the note to cause a small distraction from the obvious discomfort. 

_Hey,_

_Obviously you now know you will be here for a while, Brenda and I feel it's time you too reconnect and we get to know Kevin. Talk to you in about two weeks and have fun!_

_P.S: Brenda decided you didn't have enough clothes so she included those in the food delivery._

_P.P.S: No Courtney swimming home is not an option._

_Love Carly_

Jason and Courtney glanced at each other, both feeling suddenly energized and nervous at the prospect of two weeks alone on a beautiful island. 

"Let the games begin" Courtney muttered beneath her breath. 

The cell door slammed shut in front of a rather bloody and bruised Kevin. Carly and Brenda stood on the outside looking in with apologetic expressions. 

"Were so sorry, we'll get you out we promise" Carly smiled reassuringly. 

"Ya cause we have tomorrow all planned out, you wouldn't want to miss any of it" 

Brenda finished, noticing the slight exhaustion on his face at the thought. The two women walked towards the exit, waiting until they were out of earshot to speak. 

"Brenda meet me here tomorrow at nine and come with a lot of one dollar bills" Brenda merely raised an eyebrow, yawning as the events of the day began to weigh heavy on her. 

"Whatever I'll be here" 

"On time"

Please review it helps me write faster! 


	8. Stolen Moments

Thank you for all the great feedback!

Chapter 8: Stolen moments

Courtney looked around the empty room, the distant sounds of Jason rummaging through the fridge hitting her ears. The moonlight filtered in through the open balcony door, giving light to her tear stained cheeks. Brushing the moisture away quickly, Courtney turned towards Jason, excepting the glass of wine from his outstretched hand. Her fingers slid over the rim of the glass, eyes staring down into the seemingly bottomless red liquid. Silence overcame them, as they stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, a bed millimeters from their feet and very little else. Sighing, Courtney stepped away from Jason and towards the veranda, her feet not being able to carry her far enough away from the situation. 

The porch was surprisingly spacious, decorated with a swinging bench, a few deck chairs and stairs that led right towards the beach. For a moment she just stood still, trying to regain a steady heartbeat and clear her head. The water sparkled like crystal beneath the moon, the gentle lapping of the waves lulling her. The brief second of release was broken by his presence, seemingly at her side but she didn't need to turn to know he was behind her. Closing her eyes, Courtney wished her heart didn't flutter every time he was within arms reach, or crave his touch. Standing there without a word spoken, she sipped her wine and looked out over the island in all its serenity, wishing to restore the calmness to her life. _I'll marry Kevin and all of this will fade away into the past where it belongs, _she thought, willing herself to believe the words. Jason stood back watching the wind blow wisps of her hair about, revealing her almost peaceful features. 

"What are we doing?" Courtney finally asked, her words coming out in exasperation and exhaustion. Turning to meet his gaze, she stared into his eyes, knowing what she was so afraid to find in them, love. For the umpteenth time she found herself doubting all the actions she had taken, all the times she had broken his heart, all she could do was stand still and wait for the moment to pass and for the love in his eyes to diminish, it never did. She broke the connection first, turning to lean against the porches cherry wood railing, her eyes trained on the ocean. Taking a swig of the cold beer in his hands, Jason sat on a one of the deck chairs, choosing to sit through the silence until the inevitable outpouring of words. 

And it came… nearly an hour and two beers later. Courtney sat on the porch swing, tucking her legs beneath her and squaring her shoulders, before looking at him. All he could do was stare back and wait for her to speak the emotions bottled up inside. 

Toiling with the glass in her hands, she took another sip of the warming liquid hoping it would quell her nerves. 

"I remember it now, coming here once, when you sent me away for a while," Courtney informed him, noticing how his eyes darted to further along the beach before returning to hers. 

" I told Carly about it once she must have remembered the story" He replied flippantly. 

" This is your place isn't it?" Courtney inquired, almost rhetorically, knowing that the whole house was signature Jason, although there was no pool table sitting in any corners. 

Jason looked off again, appearing to have disregarded her comment, until he stood holding out his hand. Courtney took it without any hesitation, surprising both her and him. No more words were spoken as he led her along the beach and towards a cave, near the end of the sand strip. Guiding her through the darkened tunnel; they reached a clearing, a series of palm trees surrounding a small pond. Courtney took in the beauty, thinking of all the times she had wandered the island and not stumbled upon the secret haven. She turned to Jason, prepared to comment on the places beauty when she noticed what he was doing for the fist time. He was crouching by a bush of wild flowers, parting them to reveal a plaque in the ground. Courtney knew in that instant what it was, without looking at the words and the cross-chiseled above them, she knew. Kneeling by his side she ran her fingers along the grooves of the words, _for our little boy_, tears slipping down her cheeks before she could stop them. Turning to Jason with a tear filled gaze that mirrored his own, she accepted the comfort he provided. Sitting back he made room to support her shaking form, His arms wrapping around her tightly. Thunder began to rumble through the sky, rain soundlessly falling on the two, pulling them reluctantly from their peaceful embrace. Rising, Courtney hesitated, her eyes darting around while her mind absorbed everything. 

She looked down at her clothes, which were soaked through from the growing rainstorm; and then back towards Jason who did nothing but stand and stare an amused smile replacing his saddened expression. Brushing a strand of sopping hair behind her ear she stepped closer, all the while knowing what being this close could mean. Her hand slowly traveled up his arm, the alarms in her head going off as she placed her hand on the back of his neck. Their gazes connected briefly and she knew in that second what she wanted… him. Pulling his head down their lips met in a slow passionate kiss, his arms finding their way around her waist to pull her flush against him. Courtney pulled away slowly, her head reeling while her heart pounded and fluttered at the same time. Resting her forehead against Jason's, she took a deep breath, her eyes remaining closed to absorb the last whimsical seconds of the kiss. She knew he was waiting, staring at her in shock, so she shut her eyes tighter and focused on the lingering feeling of his lips. Jason's thumb began to rub her cheek, the soft touch urging her to open her eyes and get lost in his crystal blue gaze. They stood for what felt like an endless amount of time, their foreheads resting against each other, rain and thunder surrounding them. 

Taking a breath, Jason pulled back, running a hand through his sopping hair and looking towards the charcoal clouds now covering the moon. 

"What are we doing?" He inquired, turning the tables on her earlier question, leaving her to stare at him dumbfounded. 

"I don't know, the plaque it just… and being here with you… it's all just making me more confused" Courtney admitted honestly, her eyes filling with unshed tears as she tried to figure out what she wanted, her emotions only confusing her further.    

Running a hand through her drenched blonde locks, she finally registered the growing wind and harshness of the rain falling on her already drenched body. Shivering, she looked at Jason and he wordlessly led her back to the house.

The two finally arrived back at the porch they had left from, Courtney's teeth chattering in the cool night air but her face set in grim determination to try to stay warm. At the sight of the terrace she almost broke into a run, the blood pounding in her ears. Jason hung back, trying to clear the hopes from his mind and focus on not focusing on the kiss; knowing she would label it an accident. 

Courtney grabbed a pair of sweats from her bag and an oversized sweatshirt, her sense of need to appear primped for Jason flying out the window, at the thought of instant warmth. Closing the door to the bathroom, she let out a shaky breath, her head falling into her hands, _I never should have come here_, was the only thought she could muster. Her mind was blurry from the freezing cold and the kiss, the one that seemed to burn her skin at the thought. _Another kiss in the rain, maybe I'm_ _just doomed to repeat my mistakes, was it a mistake?_ Her hands shook as she changed, knowing that he was just beyond the door, waiting for an explanation, for why after two years, she decided to practically jump him in the pouring rain. Looking at herself in the mirror, she saw the timid woman who stood on a stage and stripped to save A.J., the one Jason had saved from herself. He had given her this life, he had given her so much but the question still remained, _am I happy?_ Shaking away the thoughts, Courtney prepared herself for what awaited beyond the door, for the things she knew would eventually have to be said. Squaring her shoulders she prepared to meet her problems head on, only he was in bed, pretending to be asleep. Toweling the moisture from her hair, she felt a smile tug at her lips, his peaceful expression all too familiar to her. 

"You're wearing my sweatshirt" He remarked, amused at the startled expression the comment earned and then the blush that crept into her cheeks. 

"I took it when I left it was my favorite to sleep in" She replied, looking down at the simple black pullover. 

"I remember, I used to come home and you would be curled on the couch in it" Silence cloaked the room, the memory hanging heavily in the air. Clearing her throat awkwardly, the blonde stepped further into the room, closer to the bed and him. Pulling the covers down she climbed in, the sudden warmth seeping into her 'chilled to the bone' body. They stared up at the ceiling, both wanting to ignore the constant nagging feeling in the pit of their stomachs. 

"We kissed" He finally spoke, turning his head sideways to look at her face. Her expression remained blank; her eyes stayed focused on the ceiling, hoping he couldn't see the tears that had begun to fill them, at the thought of what he could say. 

"Courtney…"

"I can't do this Jason, I'm cold, and I'm tired, I'm so tired" She whispered brokenly, a tear slipping down her pale cheek. He wiped the moisture away with the pad of his thumb, his palm lingering against her cheek.

"Then sleep, I'll be here when you wake up, I'll always be here" He responded plainly, her head turning so she could look him in the eye. His words embedded in her brain their hidden meaning so plainly obvious and she saw it again, heard it, the love. Courtney took his hand into hers entwining their fingers, and looking back at him before closing her eyes, never severing the connection. 

"I don't regret it, I never will," She breathed out, before burrowing deeper into the mattress and settling into sleep. Jason couldn't seem to close his eyes, the image of her on her side body facing him, her hand in his it all seemed too perfect. The engagement ring on her finger caught his attention and all he could do was swallow his anger and return his eyes to her face. The moon began to shine through the clouds, the rain beginning stopping. The window behind the bed, giving the rays a perfect chance to highlight her features, bringing her beauty to life even while she slept, leaving Jason to look on in awe and tighten his grip on her hand. Bringing her hand to his mouth he kissed it, wishing he could see her wedding band glint in the light. Courtney shifted slightly, a necklace falling from beneath her sweater and into his view. The silver band caught his attention instantly; it's familiar engraving surfacing in his head, Mon amour, my love. 

Smiling he settled deeper into the bed, watching her sleep, even at a distance, making him peaceful.  

Please review!


	9. Ready For Love

Thank you for all the wonderful feedback it means a lot to me! Chapter 9: Ready For Love 

Courtney felt the sun's rays bearing down on her, urging her eyes open. Turning she took in the empty bed with surprise, the fractured pieces of last night's events resurfacing in her mind. Groaning, Courtney buried her head in the nearest pillow, trying to push away the instant smile that tugged at her lips, at the thought of his arms around her waist and his lips on hers. A sweet smell wafted towards the bedroom, drawing the blonde upward and towards the kitchen. Leaning against the doorway, she took in the scene with an amused expression, biting her lip to hold in the laughter threatening to spill over. Jason clattered around the kitchen, going from cupboard to cupboard, with little success. Flour covered his face and he seemed to be at his wits end, as he circled the kitchen towards the stove. Courtney couldn't help but laugh, which drew Jason's cold gaze onto her, her laughter only getting louder at his attempt to appear angry. Advancing menacingly towards her, Courtney stopped laughing, her hand shot up, at first he thought to ward him off, but then he noticed her index finger pointing at the oven. Black smoke billowed from the machine; Jason's cursing the only sound being heard over the fire detectors insistent beeping. The kitchen was a fury of activity, as they both tried to end the ear-numbing racket and stop the smoke. 

Sitting back in a dining room chair, Courtney looked over at Jason, who appeared defeated and about ready to kick the oven. 

"Hun, what made you think you and an oven teaming up would be a good idea?" Courtney inquired, trying to contain her smile. Jason only shook his head, shrugging and sinking into the seat beside her. Her hand stroked up and down his arm in a comforting motion, his eyes slowly seeking out hers. She smiled withdrawing her hand and busying herself with cleaning up the mess, leaving him to watch her preoccupy herself with everything but the situation at hand. Switching on the radio as another distraction she immediately froze as the song surrounded her, memories coursing through her mind.  

 I am ready for love  
Why are you hiding from me  
I'd quickly give my freedom  
To be held in your captivity 

"So what do you think he'll be like" Courtney inquired as her and Jason swayed along the penthouse's kitchen floor. Jason smiled pulling her closer, and placing a hand on her growing stomach. 

_"I think he'll be smart and athletic…"_

_"Football, baseball, basketball or hockey?" _

_Jason seemed to think over his options " All of them" Courtney slapped his chest lightly , a smile tugging at her lips. _

_"Whatever he wants to be I will support him," Jason conceded, watching her glowing smile only grow. _

I am ready for love  
All of the joy and the pain  
And all the time that it takes  
Just to stay in your good grace  
Lately I've been thinking  
Maybe you're not ready for me  
Maybe you think I need to learn maturity  
They say watch what you ask for   
Cause you might receive   
But if you ask me tomorrow   
I'll say the same thing

"I love you so much Jason" 

"I love you too," He stated, dropping a kiss onto her forehead, before pulling her closer. 

The two drifted along the floor, fitting perfectly into each other's arms. 

_I am ready for love  
Would you please lend me your ear?  
I promise I won't complain   
I just need you to acknowledge I am here  
  
_

Courtney looked up at Jason, tears slowly brimming in her eyes; he came to stand in front of her. Courtney looked at his outstretched hand, the melody washing over her, the heartbreaking words, mixing with equally heartbreaking memories. All she wanted was to be in his arms again, the ache that had dulled over time became insistent once again and she couldn't resist taking his hand. His pulled her to him, their body's swaying to the music, as if no time had passed. 

 If you give me half a chance  
I'll prove this to you   
I will be patience, kind, faithful and true  
To a man who loves music  
A man who loves art  
Respect's the spirit world  
And thinks with his heart  
  
I am ready for love  
If you'll take me in your hands  
I will learn what you teach  
And do the best that I can  
  


Courtney couldn't help but realize how well they still fit into each other's arms. With tears slowly sliding down her cheeks, her heart breaking with every word. Jason pulled her closer holding her shaking form, trying to subdue the pain that still haunted both their hearts.

I am ready for love  
Here with a offering of   
My voice  
My Eyes  
My soul  
My mind  
  
Tell me what is enough  
To prove I am ready for love  
I am ready…

The song slowly ended, but neither could be the first to pull away. An outsider looking in on the scene would see a couple so desperately in love they could not part. Courtney knew the truth; she knew they were being weak and clutching onto the past, but her heart felt so at home in his arms. For 2 years emptiness had lived inside her and it was slowly fading, as was her resolve to end everything. Am I ready for love? She asked herself the songs words haunting her. For a moment the room stilled and she pulled back, just enough to look into his eyes but remain in his arms. She saw everything in them, the past, love and sadness, and for once she smiled through her rapidly falling tears, astonishing Jason. The look in her eyes was clear, and without speaking she lowered his head, their lips meeting in a slow unsure kiss. The kiss quickly grew deeper and their bodies seemed to meld into one, neither wanting to break the passionate embrace when the need for air presented itself. Jason pulled away first, searching her eyes for regret, all he saw was two sparkling ocean blue pools of… love. His breath hitched in his throat and all he could do was watch while she pulled the necklace from beneath her shirt and turned around. He took it as permission to unclasp the chain, and handed it to her. Courtney smiled, wiping the tears from her cheeks and doing something neither expected, she handed her wedding ring to Jason and closed his palm. 

Jason opened his hand to look at the silver band, tears welling up in his eyes. Looking back at Courtney in disbelief, he watched as she simply smiled. 

"It's yours to do with what you want," She whispered, removing her engagement ring and placing the large meaningless diamond on the countertop, before turning back to Jason.

"I would really like it if you chose to put it back on my finger" She finished, a few tears finding their way down her cheeks, Jason only looked at her in shock, the whole scene turning out differently then he expected. With unsure steps he was back in front of her, his unsteady hand reaching for her equally shaky fingers. Slipping the silver band onto her wedding finger once again, made both of them hold their breath, all the pain sliding away. Courtney smiled looking at the ring in silent awe, she knew it had belonged there the whole time but somehow it took almost 2 years to make her see it. They stood staring down at her hand for what seemed like an eternity, neither daring to speak or break the intense connection. Courtney yelped in surprise as she was lifted off the ground; Jason's arms wrapping around her tightly while he spun her around. Laughter filled the air, the purity of it making them realize how much time they had really wasted apart. Setting her down Jason rubbed his thumb along her cheek, her own hand covering his. I am ready, Courtney realized, her smile growing while Jason leaned down, capturing her lips in a scorching kiss. 

Please tell me what u think!

  
  



	10. Taking the plunge

Thank you for all the great reviews. I'm not really sure about this chapter so please tell me what you think. 

Chap.10: Taking the plunge

It wasn't something that happened to her every day, dreams coming true. Yet here she was lying in his arms beneath the afternoon sun, amidst the warm tropical breeze. The waves came high enough onto the beach that they tickled her toes; the fear of getting drenched long forgotten in the warmth of his embrace. 

"Giraffe" Jason whispered, pointing towards the puff of white cloud floating overhead. Courtney gazed upwards, nodding when she recognized the shape. It hit her how domestic they would seem to the outside world, lying on a beach and trying to find recognizable shapes in the clouds, but to her the fast paced city life couldn't hold a candle to this. 

She leaned further onto his chest, his arms instinctively entwining tightly around her waist. She felt his finger rub across her wedding ring, as if to check that it was still on her finger.

"Elephant" Courtney turned her head to watch Jason squint in an attempt to see what she had. 

"It's more like a lion lying down," Courtney laughed, entwining their hands and tucking her head beneath his chin. Jason couldn't resist the contented sigh that passed his lips, his world beginning to re align after all the sleepless nights and heartbreaking resurfacing of memories. 

"What are you thinking about" Courtney's soft voice broke through his reverie, pulling his attention back to her angelic face, staring at him expectantly. 

"That this is the way it's meant to be" Her smile seemed to gleam brighter then the sun, setting him at ease instantly. 

"I was just thinking the same thing" He leaned down capturing her lips with his own; their heated embrace broken by a cold gush of water. Courtney yelped at the unexpected shower, her clothes soaked through and through; damp hair sticking to her face. Jason ignored the sudden cold shock, watching his wife with a bemused expression; one he knew would annoy her to no end. 

She pushed the strands of blonde from her face, trying not to chock on the water that had filled her mouth, despite the unpleasant experience Jason continued to look at her like she was the most desirable thing in the world. 

"What are you looking at?" Courtney inquired, her barely contained smile shining through; his only response was a macho shrug, as if to say nothing important. The sparkle in his eyes told a different story, but the oceanic depths also revealed a mischievous gleam that Courtney had come to know. Without anywhere to back up, she surrendered, waiting until he inevitably picked her up and walked further into the water. She glanced down into the crystal clear water seeing the shadow of his body holding her dangerously above it. 

Sighing she raised her head from the shoulder " Well go ahead, I'm wet already" Jason raised an eyebrow at this statement their gazes connecting for the briefest moment. 

"I thought you hated the water" 

The matter of fact mixed with shock in his voice caused her to grin, her fingers tracing a circular pattern on his drenched t-shirt. 

"I do, but I trust you" Courtney bit her lip and plugged her nose, feeling their bodies plunge beneath the water. Opening her eyes underneath she resisted the urge to close them again with the sudden irritation, but he was there, grabbing her hand and pulling her back to the surface. Taking in the sudden breath of fresh air, Courtney ran a hand through the sopping mess Jason's hair had become, realizing that this was one of the only chances she would have to touch it at all. Sliding the hand down to cup his cheek in her palm, she watched him lean in closer to the touch, their lips centimeters apart. Despite the growing chill of the barely lukewarm water and the heavy weight of their clothes, they kissed enjoying the near burning feel of the sun's rays mixed with their unquenched desires. 

Pulling back, Jason lifted her into his arms once again, seeing her nod before they took the plunge once again, it just seemed to fit. 

Courtney looked out onto the scenery from the porches railing; the sun slowing dipping below the horizon and giving way to a large silvery moon. Stars cascaded across the darkened sky, casting a twinkling glow on the world below. Watching the day turn into night set Courtney at ease, whatever world lived beyond the confines of this small island fading away into a distant memory. Jason toweled his hair off in the doorway watching with mild interest, the moonlight cascading across her form, ivory skin illuminated in the darkness. 

"I know your there" She whispered, turning her head slightly to look into his eyes. Warmth spread over her entire being at the sight of his baby blues clouded over in desire. The moment had been building; she could feel the tightening in her stomach, nervousness grabbing her unwillingly. He seemed so calm like a lion on the prowl, his sleek movements towards her side, standing teasingly within arms reach but keeping his distance all the same. Taking a deep breath she turned ever so slowly towards him, her heart racing like she was preparing to kiss for the first time. He was more direct though, his lips descending onto hers in a quick movement. The sweet savoring time had long passed and an urgent need surged through them. Courtney broke away first gulping air like she had been beneath the sea for an eternity. It was still so unreal, the way her heart felt like bursting every time their eyes met, their love was stronger then ever and it scared her. Turning her back on Jason, she resumed watching the waves roll in on the beach, squinting to see the crystal blue water in the dark. Jason's arms found their way around her waist, tugging her lightly within his embrace. Courtney could feel the familiar comfort that began to invade her body, lulling the insecurities that still plagued her. 

"What's wrong" Jason asked, resting his chin against her shoulder. She shut her eyes, calming her breathing and trying to force the bad thoughts from her mind. She had everything she wanted, the man of her dreams and a beautiful tropical paradise. Why couldn't that be enough? 

"What if your wrong" The simple statement escaped her lips before her brain could even calculate the consequences. Jason's arms dropped from around her waist, leaving her open to the sudden chill in the air. Her eyes dropped back to the ocean, avoiding Jason's puzzled gaze. He gripped her shoulders turning her body to face him, whether she wanted to or not. 

"What do you mean about me being wrong?" 

Courtney sighed, rubbing her eyes tiredly, " How do you know this is what you want, I mean what if were just hanging on to some image of our past. What happens when you realize were not the same, that you don't want me the way you did," Courtney rambled her eyes focusing on the doorframe above her husbands shoulder, acutely aware of her avoidance of any part of him. She immediately regretted her words at the sound of an exasperated sigh passing his lips. What she didn't expect was to be hoisted into the air and placed on the porch railing. Adjusting to her new seating position, she understood it's purpose, Courtney was now at eye level with Jason and left with no option but to maintain eye contact. 

He grabbed her hands within his, awkwardly shifting from side to side, while trying to find the right words to say. 

" Do you remember what I said to you when we got married?" She nodded mutely gaze downcast, waiting for him to continue. 

"I said that nothing could make me stop loving you. When you walked down that isle I knew no one would ever own my heart but you" He stepped closer, edging her chin upwards with his finger. 

"When you became Courtney Morgan, I became whole… nothing has changed, it never will" Tears escaped the blonde's eyes, the beauty of his words reminding her of the happiness they had once shared. Jason extended his hand, helping Courtney off the perch, before sweeping her into his arms. 

"Jason what are you doing?" 

" I thought it was obvious I'm playing prince charming" An involuntary giggle escaped her lips at his self-assured words. 

"I was thinking if you wanted to we could go consummate our marriage once again for old times sake" Jason could see a slow blush creep into Courtney's cheeks before she dipped her head and nodded. The moment their gazes locked her previous problems faded away, their lips slowly coming together in a passionate kiss. Jason managed to maneuver himself towards the door and into the villa. Their bodies fell onto the bed, forcing them to pull apart briefly for air. Flushed and panting, Courtney shut her eyes as Jason stroked her cheek with the pad of his thumb gently. 

"You sure about this?" He whispered, pulling her into his loving gaze with little effort. Courtney nodded her head, slowly snaking her hand into the silky hair at the nape of his neck and pulling him down for another searing kiss.  

Preview for chapter 11: So what have Brenda and Carly been up to? 


	11. Crimson Snowfall

Thank you for all the great feedback, it is really nice to have your support! Sorry it took so long to update but school has been so hectic lately! Chapter 11: Crimson Snowfall 

Carly glanced at her watch, twisting the slender band between her forefingers, in an attempt to pass the time. Kevin sat on the couch, nursing his swollen eye with an ice pack. The penthouse was quieter then usual, giving Kevin the impression that Carly was not happy. The dark blonde couldn't repress the scowl that found it's way to her face; the whole evening plummeting because of the no show, that was Brenda Barrett. Sighing, she fell back into the other side of the couch, glancing towards Kevin with mild trepidation. 

Running a finger along his bruised cheek, she finally spoke " Are you feeling any better?" 

He shrugged, sinking into the leather cushions in hopes of finding a better position. 

"I'm alive, guess that's better then nothing" 

"I'm sorry" Carly offered honestly, for the briefest moment feeling a pang in her heart for all the trouble Kevin had gone through. 

A thought bolted through her mind, causing her to whip around and nearly smack him 

" Why are you still here?" She continued with renewed force, at his puzzled expression. 

"I mean Brenda and I have put you through the ringer these past days, I thought you would have already been running for the hills by now" 

"There aren't many hills around here," Kevin replied off handedly, smiling in spite of himself. 

"Almost makes me feel bad for sending…" Carly cut off her sentence before Kevin could realize the events going on behind his back. 

Brenda stormed in a minute later, her curly mane covered in snow, as was her expensive leather jacket, which she shrugged off angrily. Carly could feel the calm demeanor she had lulled into slowly dissipating; replaced by the seething hatred she had been experiencing moments earlier. 

"Your late" Brenda only rolled her eyes in response, hands settling on her hips in a defensive stance. 

"Thanks for stating the obvious Carly babes, it's a freaking blizzard outside this penthouse, if you haven't noticed" The brunette brushed a few of the melting flurries from her skirt, trying to remain calm under the dark blondes poignant glare. 

The tension was broken when Sonny stepped through the doorway, distractedly looking over a file within his hands. The rooms' occupants fell suddenly silent at his unexpected arrival, Carly's eyes instantly shooting towards Brenda, who seemed engrossed with running her hand along the mahogany desk, at her side. 

Sonny glanced up catching the uncomfortable look on his wife's face, followed by an equally uncomfortable one on Kevin. 

"Who are you?" The mobster inquired, pointing towards the fidgeting man on the couch. 

"Kevin, Sir, I'm a-a supposed to marry your sister" He stood, awkwardly reaching forward to offer Sonny his hand, which he only stared at before turning towards the wet bar. Sipping his newly poured drink, Sonny looked Kevin over with sharp eyes, watching him squirm, as if he was a child sent to the corner for a time out. Kevin was intimidated; all of Courtney's stories about Sonny had seemed to conveniently lack the whole dark, cold demeanor, part.  

"Aren't you a little short for my sister" Sonny finally spoke, downing another sip of his liquor, while observing Kevin gape at the statement. 

Brenda raised her eyes in disbelief at the insult laced with an innocence only Sonny could pull off with a straight face. The two one time lovers shared a secretive glance, both of them looking away the minute Carly cleared her throat. 

"We better get going" 

Brenda and Kevin were out in the hallway already when Sonny called Carly back giving her a stern look, obvious disapproval written over his face.  

"Be good," he warned, defeated by his wife's innocent hazel orbs. 

"Aren't I always?" Carly silenced him with a kiss, stopping the obvious answer from escaping his lips. Pulling back, Sonny held her to him a little bit longer, resting his forehead against hers. 

"I love you not her" The simple statement brought tears to Carly's eyes, her heart thudding in her chest at a more rapid pace. 

"I know" Pulling back the dark blonde composed herself, smiling when Sonny momentarily refused to let her hand go. 

"I'll be home soon, I promise" 

With that, Carly slipped her small hand from his grasp, making her way from the penthouse the pair by the elevator.

Kevin could not believe his eyes; dread quickly settling into his stomach at the sight of his newest form of torture. Before he could turn away and run back into the cold evening, Carly and Brenda were at his side, leading him further into the garish establishment. Fluorescent lights hit the center stage; all different colors illuminating the platform and making it seem tackier. He couldn't seem to get rid of his discomfort, _It could have something to do with the fact that the guy leading us to our seats is wearing nothing but a leaf over his… umm… lower region, _Kevin decided, attempting to avoid making direct eye contact with any part of the other man. Once seated, he could not resist prying the clubs politically incorrect shaped menu, from the waiters' hands and using it to cover his quickly reddening face. 

"Ignore my friend, it's his first time" Carly patted Kevin's shoulder reassuringly, while the barely dressed employee nodded in understanding, a fleeting look of compassion gracing his features. 

"Don't worry we get newbies all the time, by the way the next guy up is single, he really likes your type" The man was whisked away to another table, allowing Kevin to peer above the menu to glare at Carly. 

"Did he just suggest what I think he suggested?" He asked in disbelief, reaching for his beer with a mortified look. 

"Hun, he was just trying to offer a suggestion, you can't help the way you swing, maybe he could see that your repressing something" Brenda replied, shrugging and taking another sip of her martini. 

"I am not… I am not even going to dignify that with an answer, I'm engaged to Courtney, which is all that matters"

 The announcer broke into the conversation, his booming voice catching everyone by surprise. Ladies crowded near the front intent on getting the best seat in the house as a police officer walked on stage. Kevin watched in stunned silence, realizing that if the dancer were really a cop, he would be arresting himself for public indecency.  He kept his eyes down not daring to look at the display, currently enrapturing the club filled with women. 

Carly took a sip of her drink hoping it would calm her nerves, the evenings earlier events still fermenting in the back of her mind. The unusually quit nature of Carly, mixed with her unenthusiastic response to Kevin's obvious discomfort, caused a tinge of worry to work its way through Brenda, despite her better judgment. Rolling her eyes the brunette slid along the booth, startling Carly by sidling up to her with ease. 

Brenda raised her bronzed colored hand to Carly's pale forehead, checking it against her own, all under the woman's suspicious gaze. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Carly whispered harshly, removing the shorter woman's hand from her forehead. 

"I'm checking to see if you have a fever"

"Why?" 

"Cause your acting un-Carly like" 

The dark blonde-haired woman shrugged focusing on the clear bottom of her glass, as if trying to fall into it. 

"Carly…"

"Look I'm sorry I'm not being the life of the party, I can't stand having to sit next to you when I know very well your panting after my husband like some bitch in heat" Carly exploded, earning the attention of not only Kevin but most of the easily distracted spectators. Sighing, the frazzled blonde pushed passed Courtney's fiancée and towards the front entrance, not looking back. 

Kevin turned to Brenda trying to decode her emotionless features, only seeing the rapidly forming tears in her large almond shaped eyes. Letting out a shaky breath she rose turning to look at Kevin  "I have to go talk to her, here" Brenda placed a few dollar bills on the table and patted Kevin's shoulder "Do what comes naturally" With a wink she too disappeared. Leaving Kevin to cower in the booth under the many waiters impressed stares " Now I wish I never got the gym membership" He muttered, letting his head loll back against the leather cushioned booth. 

Brenda pushed her way through the crowd and outdoors, nodding towards Marco who pointed to Carly's partially shadowed form on the sidewall. With hesitation, she stepped forward, squinting through the rapidly falling snow in hopes of making out the woman's facial expression. With little luck, Brenda stepped under the garish yellow streetlight reaching her hand out and placing it on Carly's shoulder. Carly stiffened, whipping around and effectively shrugging the hand off, anger and sadness marring her pale features. 

"What do you want?" 

"To tell you I'm not after your husband," Brenda replied simply, bowing her head to glance at the toe of her high-heeled boot, as it scratched against the pavement. 

" Please you expect me to believe that after all you're pining, you've just suddenly decided, to what, give up and become a nun. Come on Brenda, do I look like a natural blonde to you?" 

Brenda turned away, shaking her head and lowering her body into a sitting position against the wall. 

"You want to know why I was late." 

"Not really but your going to tell me anyway" Carly acknowledged, crossing her arms against her chest. 

"I went to see Jax, after talking with Courtney I realized what I had with Sonny was wonderful but in the past, so I went to the cottage. I don't know why, I mean, the whole situation screams idiot right. Anyway I stood in the cold, finally working up enough courage to knock" Brenda paused trying to find her bearings, noticing how Carly had edged closer, showing mild interest. Pushing herself up the wall, the shorter woman glanced around the parking lot, hearing the pulsating beat emanating from the strip club. 

"He was with a hooker, some cheap woman he picked up on a street corner" Brenda blinked back tears, her hand finding it's way through the unruly mass of curly hair on her head. 

" Not that it wasn't an interesting story, but what does that have to do with Sonny?" Carly's voice had noticeably lost its edge; slight compassion finding its way into her eyes. 

" I just realized that my life was supposed to be with Jax, I threw it away by kissing Sonny. Just because I lost my happy ending, doesn't mean I'm going to steal yours. No matter what you think of me I do have the capability to move on" Brenda smiled timidly, watching Carly's arms drop to her sides, slight embarrassment coming over her. 

"Look I may not like you but I can learn to live with you" Carly offered begrudgingly, outstretching her hand and waiting to see if Brenda would take it. 

Kevin's eyes darted around the club trying to find the fastest route to the exit. He had already fought off the advances of half a dozen waiters and one stripper. Not one woman had even made a tentative step towards him, causing him to grow even more frustrated with the situation. When the announcer walked onto the stage again, Kevin could imagine ripping the microphone from the man's hand and announcing to the hordes of available women that he was not gay, _but also not available_, Kevin added mentally. Another man had begun making the trek towards the lone man's table, leaving Kevin to do nothing but prepare himself for the inevitable. This was all happening under the watchful gaze of Johnny, who did made no attempt to aid his employers, soon to be brother in law. The bodyguard knew where his loyalties lied and it definitely was not with some, bleached blonde fiancée of the moment.   

Brenda accepted Carly's outstretched hand, smiling at the welcomed resolution of years of fighting. 

"Can we go inside I'm getting cold" The brunette stated, her teeth chattering from the icy wind that had begun to blow over the town, bringing with it more snowfall. 

"Well maybe if you did not dress like some teenybopper, you would not be nearly so cold" Carly commented good-naturedly, earning a mock glare in response. 

"Not all of us can dress like grandma" 

Carly could not help the slight laugh that passed her lips involuntarily, as she led the way back towards the club. Brenda watched, as Carly seemed to stumble back, teetering from side to side, her eyelids drooping closed before she sunk to the ground. 

"Carly!" Brenda screamed, running and kneeling at the fallen woman's side, her hand instantly flying to the back of the woman's head, where blood had slowly began to seep out and onto the pavement. Brenda glanced up to see Marco already dialing for an ambulance, leaving her to put pressure on the wound in hopes of stopping the flow of blood. 

"Come on Carly, hold on okay" The brunette whispered through her rapidly falling tears, cradling the woman's head in her lap, barely aware of the crimson staining her clothes as blood slid through her fingers. 

"Hold on Carly, please"  

Please review!  


	12. Numb

Chapter 12: Numb 

Courtney tucked her legs beneath her and settled deeper into the wooden deck chair. She could hear Jason clattering in the kitchen, in search of some breakfast, _please let it be something already cooked,_ Courtney thought with a chuckle, imagining the disaster Jason had been the last time he attempted to whip something up. Smiling widely at the memory, she refocused her eyes on the strip of beach in front of her. The sun was high in the sky, creating a sparkling reflection against the crystal blue waves, crashing lightly onto the shore. Pulling her sunglasses on, Courtney wrapped Jason's t-shirt tighter around her body, loving the way the smell of his cologne enveloped her. The private island was the piece of perfection and purity Jason could give his wife, considering the tainted life he led. Standing in the kitchen doorway, he had a clear view of his angel, curled up like a cat, the sun streaming onto her golden hair, making it practically glow. For a moment, he felt she was untouchable, too beautiful for his blood covered hands to ever caress, but then she turned, stretching her hand out and waiting for him to take it. He placed a kiss on her palm, letting her pull him to sit in the open space beside her. Settling in they sat in silence, neither daring to break the peaceful serenity that had become of their supposed 'divorce trip'. Courtney rested her head on his shoulder, spooning her body further into his arms, as if trying to meld their forms into one. 

" So what do you want to do today?" Jason smiled when her only response was a groan, burying her head deeper into the crook of his neck. 

" Can't we just stay like this forever?" 

" I wish, but eventually were going to have to get up" 

" Just a little longer" Courtney whined her eyes drifting closed to absorb the warm breeze traveling through her hair. 

" Whatever you want Mrs. Morgan" He stated, dropping a kiss on the top of her head. 

She smiled lazily " I missed that" Jason pulled back slightly looking into her eyes, love mirroring his own shining in them. 

"What?" He asked innocently, while his hand found its way into her silky blonde locks. 

"Being called Mrs. Morgan, silly" The playful tone in her voice caused him to pull her closer. 

" I missed calling you that too," He admitted honestly, placing his cheek against the top of her head and savoring the feel of her body within his arms once again. 

Brenda felt her body go numb from the unforgiving wind that whipped snow at her from all directions. She grew quiet, waiting while the ambulance made its way through the parking lot. Still kneeling by Carly's side, the brunette felt herself being pushed back into a crowd of people, gathering to see the source of all the commotion. Kevin had made his way to the scene, noticing how Brenda barely register the paramedic's voice, trying to break through her haze. 

"Ma'am did you see how she fell?" The medic gently prodded, Brenda's eyes never leaving the men crowded around Carly's unconscious form, trying to stop the bleeding and lift her onto a stretcher. 

" I… she… we were just walking… when" She took a shaky breath, trying to stop the tears from continuing their path down her cheeks, her hands trembling while she tried to explain what had happened, her whole body beginning to shake near the end. Kevin seemed frozen, thinking towards Carly's once very conscious form, dishing out insults less then fifteen minutes earlier. Seeing Brenda's distress pulled him from his thoughts, knowing that she needed support before she collapsed under the pressure. 

"Maybe you should take a seat," The medic offered, when he finally took in the brunettes highly agitated state. She only shook her head, turning towards Kevin with mild trepidation, her bottom lip trembling, as she once again tried to hold in the fearful sobs that threatened to escape. 

"What happened?" He inquired, having only heard a part of Brenda's rendition to the paramedic, he abandoned his question when she stumbled into his arms, nearly passing out, as dizziness fought to take her over. Cradling her body to his side, Kevin watched while they finally positioned Carly into the ambulance, paramedics motioning the pair to follow them to the hospital. 

Courtney laughed at Jason, while he tried to fix his ocean-drenched hair, now lying flat against his skull. 

" How much gel do you use to keep your hair up? Courtney inquired, catching the towel he flung at her, with a roll of his baby blues. 

"I'm going to take a quick shower" She nodded, watching him walk to stand in front of her. 

"Jason…. No… Jason put me down," Courtney giggled, trying to wiggle her way out of his hold, with no luck. 

Finally putting her down, he addressed the frazzled blonde's distrustful gaze " I said I was taking a shower, didn't say I was taking it alone" Jason captured her lips in a sweet kiss, swallowing her protests. 

Kevin paced the waiting room floor, the dull sound of his shoes scratching against the tile, echoing through the quiet area. He cast a quick glance in Brenda's direction, immediately regretting it. Every time he looked at her red puffy eyes and ghostly pale shaking form, he wanted to help her, but she had already made it clear that he could not. 

Brenda focused on gazing at the floor, trying not to let her almond colored orbs travel back to the blood caked onto her clothes. _Carly's blood, _Brenda thought, her breath coming out ragged, with the weight the revelation dropped onto her chest. She began to rub her knuckles, trying desperately to scrape the blood from her palms and clothes. Tears made hot paths down her cheeks, her hands wiping at them furiously, before returning to scrubbing her hands clean. Kevin could see the little composure she had worked up start to fade, her relentless rubbing doing nothing but turn her skin redder. He could not resist crouching at her side, his hand slowly cupping her cheek, hoping to pull her from the spell she seemed to be under. Brenda's motions slowly ceased, her cloudy coffee eyes, registering his presence. 

"Please don't," She whispered quietly, causing Kevin to lean in to hear her words at all. He pulled back; watching while Brenda drew her knees up to her chest, cocooning her body from his intense stare. Sighing, he rose, finally realizing the man quickly approaching the room, seemingly on the warpath. 

" What the hell did you do?" The harsh words and cold unfeeling gaze drew Brenda from her protective position and into the eyes of her one time lover. 

"Sonny?" 

Courtney let the breeze ruffle her light blue summer dress, enjoying the momentary cool gusts between the slowly growing unbearable humidity. Jason slid his arms around her waist, inhaling the scent of her peach shampoo with a small smile. Her hands slipped along his arms, coming to rest on top of his, all while watching the horizon slowly change. Neither wanted to address the reality of the situation, it wouldn't always be this easy to be together, especially when unanswered questions still hung in the air. With ease, Courtney disentangled herself from his embrace, her bare feet padding down the patio steps and onto the scorching sand. She did not flinch at the temperature change; she just kept walking to the edge of the rolling sea, waiting patiently until Jason followed. Her arms wrapping around herself, in an attempt to ward of the chill that leaving Jason's hold seemed to cause. 

Courtney could sense his presence without having to look sideways " I left because you pushed me away, in a way I though it was what you wanted" Laughing bitterly, she knelt to pick up a handful of sand, enthralled by the way it slipped through her fingers with ease, piling onto the ground as if it had never left. She wished more then anything it could be the same for her that everything would be so easy to just get back, as easy as it was to find Jason again. 

"Court…" 

"No I need to tell you that I never stopped missing you, I mean it's weird loving Kevin seemed so easy" She paused, noting the sudden dark glint that invaded Jason's eyes at her ex-fiancées' name. 

" I don't want to hear this," He stated, catching Courtney off guard, he always listened no matter what she had to say. Sighing, her feet sunk deeper into the sand, her hands reaching for his tentatively, before entwining their fingers. 

He seemed to focus on the way their hands fit together, instead of looking into her eyes while she spoke " The reason it was so easy to love Kevin was because it wasn't real" She smiled when he finally glanced up beneath his furrowed brow. 

" It wasn't real because I never stopped loving you, I pledged my life to making us work and I couldn't run from the truth, I belong with you" Jason's eyes seemed to briefly water before his lips spread into a small smile. His hand slipping from beneath hers, to cup her cheek, while the pad of his thumb caressed the soft flesh. 

" I'm not letting you go anywhere," He stated possessively, his arms tightening around her waist, pulling her flush against him. Courtney's pulse quickened with the words he nearly growled out, her heart beating erratically within her chest. Through ragged breaths, she reached up to run her hand up his arm, resting it against his heart. 

" I love you Jason" 

"I love you too" They stood for a few moments their bodies touching and lips centimeters apart, before finally giving in and melting into a passionate kiss.  

Pulling away her eyes sparkling in the sun's dying rays she took his hand " Lets go inside" 

"Sonny?" Brenda managed to choke out, her eyes round as saucers at the accusation. No fire lit up her eyes, there was no drive to fight with, she only let her head fall back onto her knees, wanting no more then to just sink into the charcoal floor. 

Kevin grabbed the man's arm dragging him to the side, his eyes on Brenda's shaking form the whole time. 

" Brenda had nothing to do with what happened. Carly fell and hit her head" Kevin saw a brief look of guilt invade the mobsters eyes, before they became void once again. 

"How is she?" His voice wavered, barely contained tears taking hold of his deep chocolate brown eyes. 

"We don't know" Kevin could see Sonny begin to unravel under the stress, his uncertain words doing nothing to help the situation. Sonny sunk into a chair, letting his head fall into his hands, his whole body screaming to lash out a something, someone, but there was no one to blame and nothing he could do but let the inevitable waiting process begin. 

Kevin surveyed the hospital his hands balling into fists, as he tried to figure out exactly where Courtney could be and how to reach her. 

Kneeling at Brenda's side, he saw her head lift a little; moist toffee eyes barely visible beneath a mass of curls that fell over her forehead. 

"You have to tell me where Courtney is" Her hesitation surprised him, making the obvious realization hit him like a ton of bricks. 

"She's with Jason isn't she?" He could feel the anger within him begin to boil, his face a mask of fury, one he needed to hide before Brenda misinterpreted it. 

Taking a deep breathe he took hold of one of her ice cold hands " You have help me find a way to tell her about Carly" A moment passed by before she nodded, like an unsure child ready to walk off with a stranger. 

Courtney and Jason stood at the foot of their bed, savoring the tastes and feel of each other. Pushing Jason into a sitting position, Courtney stood between the v of his legs, turning to allow him access to the zipper of her dress. Slipping it from her body, he threw it onto the ground, whipping her around. Smiling she dipped her head down to capture his lips in a quick kiss, his hand reaching for the strap of her black bra. She pulled back before he could, her eyes glinting in the moonlight, knowing very well that she was being a tease. 

"Your not as naked as me, its not fair" She observed, pouting slightly, he watched her lower lip jut out, seeing the opportunity, he pulled her down for another kiss, his teeth grazing the exposed flesh. She moaned into his mouth, her feeling of control slowly slipping, as her hands found their way to his shirt, tugging it forcefully up his chest, and over his head. Courtney slowly pushed him back, a feral gleam entering her desire clouded baby blues. She hung above him for a few moments, his eyes falling to her heaving chest. Jason could not help but be in awe of her beauty, even with her blonde blond hair tangled around his fingers and swollen lips, she looked like an angel. Her flushed cheeks reddened further under his gaze " your beautiful" He whispered, slowly lowering her for another kiss, while his free hand worked around to her back trying to unclasp her bra. Courtney broke free of the embrace, her eyes darting around the room wildly, leaving Jason to watch her in confusion. She stood up suddenly, leaving him alone on the bed, his head lolling back onto a plush pillow trying to see what his wife was doing. Courtney was rifling through the villa like a mad woman, in search of something obviously important. 

"Court…"

"Do you hear that?" She stopped in the center of the room; Jason's eyes focused solely on her half naked body, ivory skin lit by the silver shadow of the moon. 

She snapped her fingers drawing his attention "Uh… what did you say?" He inquired, rather sheepishly. 

Courtney smirked knowingly, her hands resting on her hips while she tried to listen intently to her surroundings "Jason it's ringing… I hear ringing"

She began to once again tear the place apart, trying to follow the sound to its source, " You could help" Courtney commented, to Jason who showed no signs of moving until she began to glare. Rising he ploughed through a few cabinets, trying to strain his ears to hear what she had, but nothing but the faint sounds of the waves hit his ears. 

"Court maybe your hearing things…" He fell silent after another stern look, her arms crossing over her chest defensively. 

"I know what I heard, maybe your just deaf" Courtney mumbled, a thought finally striking her. Jason could only hang back and watch while his wife ran to the pile of bags that had been delivered a few days before, her hands immediately ripping objects from within. 

Her hand flew into the air victoriously "Hah" she cried, flipping the cell phone open.

"Hello?" 

"Kevin?" Courtney could feel her heart plummet at the sound of the familiar voice, Jason's eyes hardening, while they gazed forward to where she stood. 

"Where are you?" She asked, turning her back on Jason in hopes of not feeling so uncomfortable. A few moments passed, leaving Jason to only watch his wife nod, barely speaking a word the entire conversation; his anger ebbing away when she finally turned, her eyes clouding in tears, which began to slip from their watery prison. 

He could not even tell when the phone call was over, Courtney's hands still clutching the phone so tightly her knuckles began to turn white, as did her face, which had lost any tinge of color it had. Jason crossed the room within seconds, seeing the cell slip from her grip, Courtney's eyes barely registering the crash it made as it hit the ground. His hands cupped her cheeks, forcing her face upwards, in hopes of getting her to explain what had happened. 

"Courtney please tell me" He swallowed his own tears, at the sight of her broken state.

"It's Carly" She tried to catch her breath, but her lungs felt like they had deflated, Jason's strong arms the only thing keeping her from falling " Carly is in the hospital, it's serious Jason" He nodded, running a hand through his hair and urging her to sit before her legs could give way completely. 

" We have to get to her" Courtney felt her vision blur with tears, Jason seemingly fading away into a liquid outline. 

"We will get to her, I promise" He brushed away her tears with the pad of his thumb, forcing himself to think clearly and not let his emotions overwhelm him. He wanted so desperately to hold Courtney in his arms and stop her sobs, but he knew they needed to get off the island and quickly. Scooping up the fallen phone he dialed the pilot, gripping Courtney's hand tightly, to keep her from allowing herself to sink too far into her own mind, knowing the things she could craft up, to work herself into a more agitated state. 

"Yea I need a plane…" 

I have not been getting many reviews so I am not sure if many people are reading, or whether I should continue or not. Please review if you want me to write more. 


	13. Mirage

Thank you for all the wonderful feedback it really means a lot to me that you like what I write. This chapters a little long but hopefully you like it.

Chapter13: Mirage 

She felt cold. As if an artic chill had swept over the planes cabin, leaving her to shiver in its wake. Courtney was narrowly aware of Jason's pacing, his feet stopping at one end of the carpeting only to start again. It was not supposed to be like this, Carly was not supposed to be in the hospital and Kevin was not supposed to be in Port Charles. Courtney felt numb at the realization, the lapse into selfishness making her swallow the urge to vomit. Jason's footsteps pounded in her head, loud enough to make her grab at her skull in hopes of calming the painful noises. He saw her frantic movement, for the first time he became fully aware of what lay in front of them, Port Charles would no longer be home but a battle ground. He stepped forward kneeling at her feet and waiting for recognition to shine in her eyes, instead she cradled her head within her arms, dipping it down to shield herself from his pleading eyes. It had all become too much, the thought of Carly lying in a hospital bed, while her and Jason were splashing around in the ocean. Courtney fought against the sickness that overcame her, her pale hand flying to cover her mouth while her feet propelled her past Jason to the plane's washroom. She shivered her hands barely able to grip the toilet seat, while her entire body shook. Jason stood beyond the door, his nails lightly scraping against the red wood. It was the only thing keeping him from breaking the cheaply made partition down, knowing he needed to keep calm if for nothing more then Courtney's well being. She could feel the room spinning, her entire body trembling as droplets of sweat formed on her brow. Cradling her knees to her chest, Courtney willed herself to stay conscious despite the blackness beginning to cover her eyes. Pushing herself into an unsteady standing position, her fingers clumsily gripped a brass handle, watching as if transfixed the water begin to gush forth. Jason's ears pricked at the sound of running water, his entire body tensing while he waited. His hand gripping the handle to turn it, already knowing the lock had been put on. Courtney pulled her head up from the sink, water droplets running down her pale face and pooling on the expensive sweater she was wearing. The sickness created a delirium, everything seeming to appear gray and out of reach. A silent sob passed her lips at the image of Elizabeth in the mirror, looking pale and deadly. Shaking the mirage from her hazy mind, Courtney once again attempted to look into the glass. Only the mirage had not disappeared but came closer standing directly behind the terror stricken blonde. Fear froze her into place, aquamarine eyes staring at the figure with trembling nerves. 

"Elizabeth?" Courtney's body was clammy and cold, a sheen of perspiration forming despite the cold air that seemed to envelope her. The reflection swayed unsteadily in the clear surface, appearing no more menacing then a boat set adrift on a windy day. Letting out a deep breath Courtney tried to once again, demolish the image in her mind. Only Elizabeth seemed to hover, a knife poised above Courtney's shoulder blade. The blonde's fist slammed furiously into the mirror, shattered glass flying all around her, narrowly avoiding her face. 

" It wasn't real" Courtney chanted, her mind adrift with the meaning behind the image, nausea once again gripping her, she fell numbly to her knees narrowly aware of the pounding on the door. Jason felt his calm exterior fade, frazzled and breathing heavily, he pushed his entire weight against the partition, falling into the washroom with stumbling steps. Courtney's eyes immediately shot up, accusatory and cold, but his eyes were assessing the shards of glass now lying threateningly against the floor. Smudges of blood staining the imitation white tile. 

" Courtney" His sentence ran off when her gaze shot up to his, her blue eyes set afire by an unknown cause. 

"You shouldn't have come in here" The blondes' voice was unsteady but tough as steel, proving she would do anything to keep him at bay. Her hands dug deeper into the material of her jeans; sharp fingernails leaving traces along the denim. Jason couldn't form a coherent thought, her blatant dismissal of his help only pushing him further into the enclosed space. 

" Courtney, baby tell me what's wrong" kneeling in front of her, his shaky hand brushed a strand of sopping hair from her forehead. She shrank back at his touch, trying to push the mass of her body rigid against the wall. 

"It's not real" Courtney mumbled, breath hitching in her throat while more tears began to fall. 

"It's not real" Jason listened closely hoping her words would change, his heart was beating erratically threatening to break through his chest, and all he could do was watch her slowly rock back and forth. 

"Courtney" Jason sighed, trying to break through to her, his hands grasping her shoulders in a tight grip, watching her head jerk up, foggy blue eyes clearing momentarily.

"Jason?" As quickly as the realization came something broke inside her, her body tumbling into his, while broken sobs passed her chapped lips. 

Brenda sighed, her thin fingers weaving into her tangled curly hair, one hand clutching a steaming Styrofoam cup like a lifeline. Tears had long since stopped making paths down her cheeks, leaving behind a vacant stare. Her lithe frame paced the waiting room endlessly, reality barely registering within her never-ending activity. 

"Brenda" Her head shot up at the use of her name, almond eyes staring into Sonny's charcoal gaze. A moment of discomfort followed, neither knowing what to say. 

"Is there any news?" Her voice was so quiet and broken it forced Sonny's eyes to hers. 

"No there's no news" 

She nodded, taking a sip of the rapidly cooling coffee within her hands. 

"Look" They began at the same time stumbling to grasp the right words again, with a sigh sonny stuffed his hands within his pants pocket, fixating his gaze on the floor. 

Brenda could feel the ghost of a smile playing on her lips at his awkwardness " She's going to be okay" This caused his head to jerk up, eyes immediately judging the seriousness of her statement. When she did not continue he nodded, accepting her words without revealing any emotion. 

Kevin stood in the background, trying to keep his mind on the present, when all he could feel was the fire growing in the pit of his stomach. An uncontrollable anger threatening to take hold of him, as his mind began to wander towards her. The beautiful blonde that was supposed to be his wife, the stranger he fell in love with that first moment in the park. Sighing, he brought his fist towards the wall, banging against it with little effort. His outburst drew a few stares, mostly nurses used to the dull quiet of the lobby. 

 Brenda's eyes darted upwards peeking over Sonny's shoulder towards Kevin's form, hunched over in deep contemplation. Before she could excuse herself from Sonny's presence, he had moved towards the chairs, he too fell deep in thought. Brenda was left in the middle, clearly out of place in the lobby but not knowing where to go, who to comfort. With bold strides, she reached out her hand tentatively placing it on Kevin's broad shoulder, feeling him stiffen before turning. Brenda let go of a breath she hadn't known she had been holding, her hands falling back to her sides. She wasn't prepared for the malice tinting his aquamarine eyes, directed towards her. Stepping back she shifted awkwardly waiting for him to speak, only he continued to stare down at her, anger etched onto his features as if permanently. 

"You were just trying to keep me busy so she could run off with Jason" he stated rhetorically, his thoughts coming together so as to finally give him the full picture. Brenda glanced downwards, hands twisting her shirt into a knot before she finally looked up again. 

"You need to know the truth before Courtney comes back" 

Jason kneeled by Courtney's form, his breath hitching within his throat as he unclenched her bloody fists, looking at the cuts that marred her palms. Courtney shut her eyes tightly, the pain assaulting her. She breathed in the scent of copper and it made her stomach lurch unexpectedly, all of her willpower focused on not being sick. Jason placed his palm on her cheek, drawing her into his pained gaze; one she wished was not caused by her. 

"You're going to be alright" He assured, making her wonder who he was trying to convince more, her or himself. Courtney mustered a small smile, hoping to calm the fear that seemed to lace Jason's words. He could see small shards of glass embedded deeply in her stained flesh, a sharp intake of breath notifying Courtney of his discovery. For a moment, they stared at one another, unsure of what to do next, awkward in their own skin. Courtney slid down onto the floor, burying her head in the crook of his neck. He instantly wrapped his arm around her shivering form, hoping he could solve the problem plaguing her. 

"What happened?" She did not pull away to look him in the eyes; she merely mumbled nothing into his shirt collar, hoping to end the on coming questions. He did not give up so easily, his fingers pushing her chin up, their gazes locking.

"Courtney" Jason spoke her name with such love it brought tears to her once vacant stare and she wished more then anything the words to describe what she saw would come to her. Instead, she swallowed back a sob, hesitantly threading her fingers through his hair. Smiling coyly, she stopped the rest of his inquiries with a scorching kiss, his palms slowly gripping the side of her face, one hand tangling in her damp hair. When they finally broke apart, breath ragged and hearts beating erratically, he looked into her eyes, vulnerability clouding the ocean blue orbs. Courtney pulled back standing up on shaky legs, hoping to regain her composure before Jason continued questioning her. When he stood, she tried to move away, hoping the distance would keep her emotions bottled inside. Only his hand on her arm pulled her flush against his chest. His arms working their way around her waist, her mind reeling in the simple sensation of safety he was providing. Courtney's eyes began to water again and she was thankful her back was to him, shielding her face from his view. Dipping his head down he whispered, "I love you" nuzzling her neck affectionately. He never saw her tears escape, vision blurring the image she had seen earlier. 

"Elizabeth" Courtney breathed, immediately regretting her slip as she felt Jason stiffen, his arms loosening their hold to turn her around. 

"Courtney why would you say her name?" He looked to be on the verge of tears when he finally saw her broken state. Tears fell rapidly, despite her flurried movement to wipe them away. She felt words escape her, how was she supposed to explain the image; it was a mirage only she saw. 

"My mind was just playing tricks on me" The way she played the moment off scared Jason, his hands falling to her shoulders and forcing her to stay still. No matter how she struggled his grip kept her standing in the center of the plane, staring into his eyes with defiance. 

"Leave it alone Jason" 

Shaking his head he leaned in closer " Courtney tell me what's happening" 

"I can't" 

"Please" She could not stand the way he begged, his eyes moistening visibly while he urged her to bare her soul. 

"Just leave it alone, I can take care of myself" She finally worked up the strength to push his hands off her shoulders, her body finally free to collapse onto the couch. She continued to fight off tears refusing to look at him while he stood rooted in spot in front of her, staring at her in bewilderment. 

Jason finally let out an exasperated breath, hands running through his hair in defeat. 

"I'm not going anywhere, I won't push but you can't push me away, I wont let you" 

Courtney peered up at him her whole body yearning to be held again, to feel secure in his embrace. His words echoed in her head like the distant voice of a conscience, prodding her to make the right decision. She pushed it away taking solace in the fact that no matter what he would always love her, for once she found herself thinking if that would be enough, if love could really conquer all. 

Brenda leaned back in the plastic waiting room chair, trying to get comfortable. 

"So they were supposed to get a divorce" Kevin spoke quietly, hope lingering in his exhausted form. Brenda looked away squinting to see through the low light towards the nurses' station where Sonny stood rigidly. 

"Does she still love him? Her eyes slowly drifted back to his, noticing the dread creeping into his words and replacing the steadily declining hope. 

"I can't tell you that, I'm not her" Brenda lied, a sad smile gracing her crimson lips, before disappearing as quickly as it arrived. 

Kevin looked unconvinced his whole body tensing at the sight of Brenda's' waning attention. 

" I need to know if Jason stole my fiancée" Aquamarine clashed with toffee when she finally gazed directly at him, an eyebrow raised in calm contemplation. 

"If they are together, it's because Jason found the love of his love again, not because he stole her. You have to remember she was his wife long before she was your fiancée" Her cool tone stayed steady and deadly as she spoke, alerting Kevin to the anger his statement had stirred deep within the brunette. 

"She will never choose me" Kevin stated, glancing upwards towards Brenda for confirmation, she only stared at him unmoving and unfeeling, breaking the contact to move towards Sonny who had begun to bark orders at the nurses. Kevin caught her wrist, stopping the sudden movement and forcing her eyes back to his. 

"You didn't answer" She glanced at his hand, grip loosening instantly as if she was in pain. 

Shrugging Brenda pulled her hand free "I didn't think I had to" The words were spoken in a deadly calm voice, one that chilled Kevin's heart with it's lack of emotion. He wanted to look in her eyes and see the Brenda he had come to know but she was already gone, taking with her the last lingering bit of hope he had. 

Courtney Felt Jason trailing behind her, barely keeping up with her hurried pace. When she finally reached the hospital lobby, her heart seemed to plummet. It was real, Carly was really in the hospital, and Sonny and Brenda's disheveled states were proof of that. Jason came to an awkward halt behind her, surprised at her pause mid-step. 

"I can't do this I can't be here" Her whispered words caused tears to sting at her eyes. 

*************************************************************************************************************************************

"Jason, how is the baby" Courtney felt her heart clench at the sadness that streaked across his face. She knew before he spoke, their baby was gone, the little life she wanted no more then to nurture and love had been stolen from her. Courtney ripped at her I.V. tugging it out with a harsh intake of breath, the pain barely registering in numbed state. 

"Courtney what are you doing?" Jason's voice cracked his breaths uneven as he tried to hold in the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. He had been dreading this moment; it was when everything became real. Courtney moved about busying herself with picking up the clothes folded on the floor. She dropped the garments quickly moving away from the pile with wide blue eyes. 

'My blood" Her hand shot to cover her mouth, the dull thud of her heart echoing through the room. 

He looked at her face ghostly white, and drenched with the trails of hot tears. 

"Courtney" 

"Our baby, Jason our baby's gone" It seemed to be the last stone shattering her glass house until she was a crumpled heap of sobs sliding along the wall towards the floor. He slid with her, arms secured around her waist. 

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry" She repeated the words as if it was a mantra and all he could do was shush her constant apology. 

"It's not your fault" 

"Our baby boy…" She turned burying her head in the crook of his neck in hopes it would quiet her sobs. Only Jason could hear them and through his constant whispering he felt his own tears escape, unobserved by Courtney who was rocking in his arms her whole body quivering. 

***************************************************************************************************************************************

Courtney jerked back to reality trying to no avail to clear her hazy gaze. She could feel her body slipping, words yelled somewhere in the distance, all while he held her steady. Black began overtaking the scenery, huddled figures trying desperately to reach her. Only they couldn't, not before she slipped from consciousness. 

Please review! 


	14. unrelenting

Thank you for all the wonderful feedback it means so much to me, coming from people who have read it all along and from those of u just starting, it is really great to know I have people out there who appreciate my writing. I can't help but gush over what wonderful reader you girls are! Anyway, I know these past chapters have been really angsty (I'm such a drama queen) but there are brighter days ahead, plus for those of you waiting to know what happened to Liz you won't have to wait much longer. Here is a little clue it involves Cameron and something not really legal. Okay I'm gonna end all this talking and let u get to the newest chapter hoping you will like it and leave feedback, Please?  

Chapter 14:  Unrelenting  

Courtney was drenched in sweat, slowly waking to find herself immersed in black. Squinting through the darkness, she tried to see a figure but it remained as nothing more then a shadow to her eyes. 

_"You shouldn't have come back" A voice commented plainly, causing Courtney to desperately stagger to her feet, her head looking about wildly before the figure stepped into a patch of light. Familiar alabaster skin and ice-cold blue eyes illuminated, Courtney shrank back in fear realizing she was unprotected._

_"Don't be afraid of me Courtney I'm harmless," The woman stated innocently fingering her velvet gown. Laughter filled the air unlike the sweet addictiveness of Courtney's', it was maniacal, evil. _

_"Leave me alone Elizabeth" The woman's laughter stopped abruptly, crimson lips slowly settling into a smirk. _

_"You remember me, it's been so long I wasn't sure" The mock concern was accentuated with pools of moisture invading the brunettes eyes. _

_Courtney could feel her heart begin to beat erratically causing her breath to come out in short bursts. _

_Elizabeth moved closer, each step seemed tentative until she was no more then an inch from where Courtney stood "Don't be afraid of me" The woman's hand reached out. Blood red nails scraping against Courtney's cheek lightly "I killed your baby, I thought you would learn from your mistake" With that Elizabeth plunged a knife into Courtney's abdomen, twisting it deeper to bring forth a guttural scream. Courtney looked up her eyes shining with fresh tears, blurring her attackers' form into liquid nothingness. She tried to grasp the woman to stay upright but was thrown to the ground with ease. Elizabeth stood smiling, pearly whites appearing beneath her thick lipstick; kneeling she grabbed the back of Courtney's head roughly. _

_"I killed your baby last time this time maybe I'll kill you both" She whispered within the blondes ear dissolving into nothingness. Courtney gasped for breath, her heart slowing each instant as more blood seeped from the wound. _

_"Help" _

"Help" Brenda screamed from the hospital room, observing as all three men came running to her side diligently. Her small hands were attempting to pin down Courtney's trembling form, tears traveling freely down the sleeping blondes face as she tossed and turned violently. It shocked the new arrivals into action, each trying to hold the sobbing girl still. 

"Courtney wake up" Brenda whispered placing both her hands on Courtney's shoulders and hoping for the best. Jason couldn't speak his mouth had gone dry, a sob narrowly being held in as his grip tightened on one of his wife's arms to stop them from flailing blindly. The movement abruptly stopped allowing the grips to ease, before the men moved back allowing Brenda full access. 

"Come on Courtney, its okay, wake up" The brunette forgot her own tears at the sight of her friends eyes opening slowly as if with strain. Courtney could not see anything through the glaring yellow light that invaded her eyes forcing them closed once again. The voice, it was so quiet and willed her to once again try to see through the light. That is when Brenda's form finally pierced through the brightness, a watery smile welcoming Courtney back to consciousness. Only the blonde did not smile in return or even acknowledge the visitors, she just turned away to face the wall, curling into a ball and burying her head in a pillow to swallow her weeping. The room went deadly quiet at the action, Sonny's arms shooting out to hold back a desperate Jason. 

"Let Brenda handle it" With that the men were gone leaving the petite brunette to stare sadly at her friends back, trembling with each sob. 

She did not know what to do; Courtney was always the strong one never a tear to shed if someone else was in trouble. The woman lying in the bed was not someone Brenda recognized, she looked so tiny draped beneath the white cotton sheet. Drained of any color Courtney was broken, plagued in her dreams by something just outside of the brunettes reach. Sighing Brenda took a sharp intake of breath, her body climbing into the open space left by Courtney on the bed. 

"Courtney" one tanned hand stroked back a wisp of loose platinum hair, the sobs hitching briefly while the blonde turned to face the voice. Within Courtney's crystal gaze, Brenda saw something that scared her more then bloody cuts could ever, fear. It was etched onto her features seemingly permanent; she was cowering near the edge of the bed in response to the brunettes soft prodding. 

Swallowing back the rush of tears that invaded her eyes Brenda crossed her legs beneath her allowing a hand to reach for Courtney. The blonde hesitated unsure of the movement, as if threatened by the meaning behind it. 

"Courtney it's okay, it's me Brenda" Something in the woman's voice quivered alerting Courtney to her harmlessness. For all her wasted time protesting, Courtney rested her head within Brenda's lap in seconds, tears drenching the denim material beneath her. 

Jason could not tear his eyes off the scene, every moment playing through his mind like a horrible nightmare. Somewhere just beyond him Kevin stood stone cold staring at him like a murderer slowly breaking Courtney down until insanity swallowed her whole. 

"How is Carly?" The request was absent minded, Jason's gaze still trained on the observation window before him. 

"We don't know the doctors wont tell us anything" His eyes diverted briefly to Sonny's, for confirmation that all of what had been happening was real and not some demented part of his imagination. Only the silent stare was met with a tear-clouded gaze, both men falling back into the painful sadness that had abandoned them briefly. 

"What did you do to her?" The inquiry was blunt and callous on Kevin's part but the seething anger could no longer be denied escape. 

Jason calmly looked over the shorter man "I don't know what your talking about" He walked away feeling Kevin's furious footfalls follow him towards the door.

"Don't you see what your life did to her is doing to her, I won't stand by and watch you destroy what innocence she has left with your blood tainted hands" The rest of his rant was cut short by Jason's arm jamming directly over his throat, stopping any oxygen from continuing it's predestined path. 

With ease, the mobster applied more pressure causing a desperate struggle to ensue, all through short gasps.

 " Don't talk about me like you know me or Courtney, she isn't destroyed, she will come through this and then you will run back to your mommy and ask for another bride" Sonny's hand came to rest on his best friends shoulder waiting until he eased off Kevin completely. Courtney's fiancée was left alone to grip the closest wall with desperate sweaty palms, hoping to catch his breath without tumbling onto the floor. 

Monica glanced at the folder tucked beneath her arm, the information within playing through her mind. She came upon the lobby with the hope of passing by the men unnoticed; such was not the case for the doctor. 

"How is Carly?" Sonny pounced like a lion on its prey.

Monica resisted letting out an exasperated sigh " There's still no news but like I said an hour ago you will be the first to know when her condition is revealed" He nodded dejectedly, allowing her to pass towards Courtney's room without issue.

It was not easy to step past the doorjamb without tearing up. Brenda's watery gaze registered the doctors entrance with a nod, her attention refocusing on the sobbing blonde whose head rested on her lap. If Monica strained her ears she could hear muffled half sentences spilling from Courtney's lips, too jumbled to piece together. 

"Courtney, Monica's here to tell you what's wrong" Brenda's voice was weak, breaking to let her own tears fall soundlessly. Only then did the blonde look up, scurrying into a sitting position, knees drawn tightly against her chest, guarding her still shaking form. For a moment Monica stood speechless her grip tightening almost painfully on the papers within the folder, wondering if the news would do more harm then good. 

Brenda slid to the edge of the bed looking between the doctor and her friend unsure of what Monica was preparing herself for, sitting a little taller the brunette urged the doctor to continue. 

"Courtney, you're pregnant" The room fell eerily silent in that moment, as if it were a humid day lacking any wind, everything was still. Both women could not help but turn to focus on Courtney who had begun to stare emotionless at the wall, unmoving, the rise and fall of her chest slowing slightly. As quickly as she fell into the trance like state she shook it off looking directly at Monica with new determination " How far along am I?" 

"Only a few weeks" Courtney nodded leaving nothing more to be said as she turned to pick her discarded clothes from the polished floor. 

"Courtney…" Both women began rising to stop her when a glare silenced anymore protesting. 

"My sisters sick and my brother needs me, I'm fine" Courtney felt sick the moment the last words tumbled from her lips, they had been said so much she felt like a liar. Pushing past the momentary nausea, she paused only to watch Monica sigh and leave the room in a swish of white lab coat. 

Brenda did not give in as easily her feet planted securely on the ground she crossed her frail arms over her chest, teary gaze locating Courtney. 

"Tell me what's wrong" The blonde stopped her desperate movements, swallowing back the tears that so easily came to her eyes and merely shaking her head. 

"Nothing's wrong" 

Brenda grabbed the taller women's arm pulling her around so they were face to face "So you decided to break down and cry because it's fun" Shrugging the hand from her arm Courtney felt like she couldn't move away her legs rooted in place. Seeing the slight surrendering motion Brenda continued, " Please, tell me what happened, did Jason hurt you?" It was a desperate question but when no answer came, Brenda could feel her stomach clench nervously. 

"Did he hit you?" Courtney finally realized the words being spoken and shook her head in muted shock, the sound of Brenda's relieved breath breaking the intense silence.

"Jason would never…" Stopping short she started pacing, the motion causing her shoulders to tense, back rigid as an ironing board. Brenda stood by motionless her hands stuck to her sides pulling desperately at the hem of her blouse as a distraction. 

"Courtney" She whipped around at the sound of her name, Elizabeth's body leaning casually against the doorjamb. The brunette moved closer causing Courtney to draw back, fear coursing through her veins as steadily as blood. 

Tears began to fall rapidly, the blondes eyes focused solely on the approaching figure "Don't, stay away from me" Her voice was hoarse from screaming so loud, the pounding of feet down the hall making her more jittery. Elizabeth reached out, one pale hand lightly grabbing her arm. 

"Please don't touch me, please" If it was possible she shrank back further sliding to the floor, back pressed firmly against the peach painted walls. 

"Courtney it's me, Jason, Courtney" Brenda watched in utter confusion as Jason tried to calm his wife, every word and action drawing her further within herself. Something inside the brunette snapped, her hand jutting out to stop any further movement by the distraught enforcer. 

"Please don't hurt me, Elizabeth" It was barely above a whisper but Jason turned to hear his wife's plea, head now buried between her knees, all to quiet the unrelenting sobs. Shocking him back to reality, he involuntarily stepped back, shaking slightly from the desperate fear he seemed to cause unknowingly. 

"Please help her" Brenda nodded solemnly her attention focused solely on Courtney. As soon as he arrived, he was walking out again, shoulders slumped and eyes ablaze. Clenching his fists, he brushed past the worried men, ignoring their instantaneous questions, his hand reaching within his leather jacket, brushing against the heavy gun hidden beneath the thick leather. 

"It's time to end this" Muttering those words he disappeared from the nurses sight and out into the pitch-black night.      

   


	15. Pitch Black

Chapter 15: Pitch Black

He had always been stealthy; sneaking up on his younger sister while he lived at home but when he started working with Sonny it became about survival not fun. His fingers itched to pull the trigger feel the bullet release into the body of the one woman who single handedly destroyed the life him and Courtney built. The fury within him began to eat away ever so slowly at the common sense he used, Jason was making this personal and no one would stop him. He finally entered the office building cloaked in a thick blanket of darkness, with no moonlight to shine through the doorway Jason continued with difficulty. One hand firmly gripping the gun behind his leather jacket he surveyed the area squinting to see further in. From what he could make out a row of metal, doors were to his right, all of them appearing the same dull silver, thick and bulky to protect the people on the other side. His heart hammering painfully within his chest he continued on, hoping through the blackness to make out a specific room. A guttural scream pierced the air shocking Jason into pulling his gun out, his pulse became more erratic, and he became distinctly aware of how little he knew his surroundings. Clawing noises followed him down the hall, each door he passed bearing a specific sound, making him stand taller and hold tighter to the gun clasped to his side. That is when he finally made out the distinct doorway, similar to all the others but it stood out in his mind as freshly as the first day he saw it. 

_"Jason, no please don't let this happen don't let them put me here"_ He remembered seeing the flash of a needle filled with some substance and then it had been over. Only now he could not get Courtney's sobs out of his mind, her body crumpled on the hospital bed crying out for his help for justice. He could twist her feelings whatever way but the real reason he now stood in front of the heavy unlocked door was because of hatred. Jason felt it towards A.J for hurting Courtney but was he much better, letting the woman who killed his unborn child rest incoherently but comfortably in some institution. His finger twitched right over the trigger, until he finally pushed the heavy door open light shining from the room into the hallway. It was the first patch of light he had seen in ages, forcing his eyes shut for a moment. That is when he saw her for the first time in nearly two years. Her brown hair was longer hanging limply around her taunt face, cheekbones clearly protruding beneath the sallow skin.  Jason felt no remorse, he just stood staring at the position she was curled into oblivious too his presence and trapped within a stark white straight jacket. He remembered how she struggled and screamed in an attempt to ward off the nurses trying to put it on. It gave him an odd sense of satisfaction at the memory of her pain, but as quickly, as it came it dissipated once again leaving him with the blinding hatred he had entered with. 

"Elizabeth" He sounded like an executioner calling her forward but his voice was too distant even for him to recognize. She looked up, eyebrows knit in confusion, her blank unseeing stare observing him for a moment before she focused on twirling her hair absently. Jason felt his emotions well up fists clenching and unclenching at his side as just another way to hold it all, something becoming increasingly harder. He could feel the gun become heavy in his hand and then Liz looked up unaware her large eyes opening a little further at the site as if a memory flashed threw her mind. Terrified she drew back into the wall moaning something unintelligible beneath her breath all while Jason watched impassively. 

"Who… who are you?" She sounded like a meek little girl not the woman who had plunged a knife into his wife's abdomen, not the woman forcing Courtney into the dank depths of depression. She struggled into a sitting position very much aware of her arms being bound behind her back. 

"I'm Jason you know… knew me" He finished realizing again how badly he wanted to punish Elizabeth, but something inside him stirred. His conscious was telling him Elizabeth had endured much more pain that death could bring. Her body was useless pumped full of enough drugs to erase her mind and leave her floating far from reality. Jason finally loosened the grip on his gun, feeling more at ease within the room then the dank hallway. 

"Why are you… here… here" Tongue tied and tripping over her words worse then ever Liz looked up expectantly resembling very much a little child. Somewhere inside the evil lived, she was the closest thing to soulless Jason had ever met, mobsters never made it personal, she had. 

"I'm here to make you deal with what you did" She nodded unsure with what he meant but not being able invest much more in the situation. Jason knew there was nothing left to do and as much as his head screamed for him to grab the gun and watch her bleed he left never looking back but hearing soft humming, a haunting depressing tune that lingered in his head throughout the walk back to the hospital.  

Courtney looked out over the city, perched on the windowsill of her room, she watched with hawk eyes the pavement below. She sometimes admitted to herself she was watching for Elizabeth, just waiting for the maniacal laughter to pierce the still air again. 

"You okay?" Courtney turned slightly, smiling as Sonny walked in looking pale and confused. The fear for Carly was obvious in his eyes, which kept moving about the room, and focusing again on the door knowing somewhere out there, doctors were diligently working on her. 

"She'll be alright" Courtney managed distractedly her eyes remaining on the sidewalk. 

"What about you?" 

She looked up quickly regretting it once she met his worried gaze, knowing she could not lie to him. 

"I'm pregnant" She said it so quickly he almost had trouble catching the words, once it sunk in he too took a seat by the window. 

"Elizabeth won't hurt you not anymore" 

Courtney managed another glance at him shaking her head " You can't promise that no one can" 

"Elizabeth is gone" 

She didn't seem surprised instead; she looked intrigued urging him to continue with a fleeting glance. 

"It was after you left, we sent her to a mental institution" Courtney found herself regretting that he didn't say she was lying in some ditch bullet holes marring her body. She placed a hand over her stomach tracing the outlines of the scar she knew still flawed her smooth skin; it took all she had to demand Sonny to kill Elizabeth. 

"We couldn't kill her Scott was already sniffing around, but I would never let her hurt you again" 

"I know" Courtney stated simply. The room became silent once again; darkness swallowing it whole, so all Courtney could do was listen to Sonny shuffle uncomfortably from side to side. 

"I should go… ya" Gripping her shoulder he placed a kiss on the top of her head, light invading the room from the hallway as he left. Courtney glanced down at her hands narrowing her eyes to make them out; she did not need to see the band to feel its weight. The gold that shined so brightly beneath the Caribbean sun had lost its sparkle on the return to Port Charles. For a moment Courtney felt her stomach clench in anticipation of seeing Jason and their baby but then the cold dread set in causing her to turn back to the window.

Jason stood outside the door, shifting from side to side as if he was waiting to be aloud entrance. A few nurses smiled sadly at him causing a minute blush to tinge his cheeks at the attention. Only he could not seem to be able to force himself to make those few extra steps. The limber legs that got him out of harms very repeatedly felt like lead. So, he stood there aware of the looks and whispers preparing himself for what might be waiting for him inside. 

"You know if you stand there much longer were going to start mistaking you for a statue" Brenda nudged his arm playfully, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. Despite the joking, her eyes remained filled with tears threatening to fall at any moment but somehow being held in. 

"If you want you can go home and get some sleep" 

"Nah long hospital waits are in this year, you'd know that if you picked up a vogue once and a while" Her good natured humour sounded less forced causing Jason to smile slightly in return but like all the emotions swimming inside him it didn't last long. She managed to notice his quick glances towards the door and then away again as if Courtney could see him through the thick wood and would become enraged at the intrusion. Brenda let out an odd warm chuckle " She won't bite, she's doing a lot better still a little shook up but I think she really wants to talk to you" 

"Did she say that?" 

"Not in so many words, I can just tell it's a woman thing" 

"Go" She pushed him through the door way all at once shocking him with the fact her small frame could even muster enough strength to shove him. The shock value diminished once the door shut and he was alone in the dark, peering through thick blackness to find her. 

"Hey" Courtney's soft voice emerged from deep within the room her blue eyes glittering slightly in the dark. 

"Hey" He still had not reached her side his focus entirely on not tripping over himself on the way over. He could feel her close by as he finally lumbered into a sitting position in front of her, their eyes meeting in the darkness. The air seemed to thin in the room making breathing difficult, neither seemed to notice both more focused on what they needed to say.

Courtney launched herself into his arms with such force it nearly knocked him onto the floor, his arms immediately steadying them both. 

"I love you" Courtney whispered desperately trying to pull him closer, Jason smiled for the first time in what felt like forever, it had been so long since he heard those words tumble from her peach lips. 

"I missed you" Courtney pulled back slightly her hands still clutching his black shirt tightly. 

"I didn't go anywhere" She replied closing her eyes as his hand found it's way through the length of her hair and to her cheek. 

"I thought I was loosing you" Jason's voice was decidedly more timid then she had ever heard making her aware of how scared he must have been. 

"Never" 

Jason pulled her to his chest arms wrapping tightly around her, one hand absently stroking her stomach. Courtney could not help but giggle slightly startling Jason, who bolted upright in fear. 

Laughing she pulled away taking his hand in hers and placing it on her stomach. 

"We got our second chance at love and now we have our second chance of bringing a child into this world" Tears had clearly begun to fill her blue eyes but for once the were of joy not fear or anger. Jason had become a little stiller almost afraid to move, his mind still hadn't been able to process the past days, exhaustion slowly starting to set in all he could do was smile lazily. 

" Really" Courtney nodded watching his hand trace lazy circles along her belly stopping every time at the scar that still marred her skin. 

"Jason I need to see her" 

"No" He sat up a little more, forcing himself awake. 

"She can't hurt me anymore I need to know that, so I… so we can move on" Something inside her eyes hardened an undeniably sexy determination overcoming her, one he knew was no use fighting. 

"Okay, but I'll be with you the whole time, I'm not going to let you get hurt" 

"You know you're the second man to say that to me today, I have a fan club" Courtney's smile lit the dark room, as she slid beneath the covers of the hospital bed, waiting anxiously for Jason to do the same. 

"I promise this baby is going to be safe with me until there born then the whole pack will be watching out for it" Jason chuckled eying his wife suspiciously for a moment before settling in and pulling her close. 

"Did you just call our family a pack?"

"Hey, have you ever seen Carly without her morning coffee I love her and everything but she's the closest you'll get to a wolf in this town" Courtney mumbled into his shirt, feeling Jason's laughter pierce the air like a comfortable old sweater she had been longing to put on. 

"I love you, Jase" 

"I love you too, more then you could ever know" Then the silence returned, Courtney falling asleep instantly, while Jason stared at the ceiling thinking of all the ways his child would be unsafe in the world. 

"Sleep, Hun we have nine months to worry about it all" He glanced down at Courtney half awake and staring at him knowingly. Kissing her forehead, he finally found sleep, never letting her hand slip from his grasp.  


End file.
